The Alphabet of OutlawQueen
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Selection of one shots based around Robin and Regina, one for each letter of the alphabet. Different settings and different ratings for each. Expect a mixture of fluff, smut, humour, jealousy, love, romance and of course sass. (More info in the first chapter, ratings on each chapter.) OutlawQueen
1. A is for Apples and Arrows

**Okay, so this is basically a selection of one shots. I have seen it done for other ships and characters, but this one is for OutlawQueen, they will be based around Robin and Regina's relationship, one for every letter of the alphabet. They will be set in a range of places, Storybrooke, Missing Year, Camelot, AU, anywhere really. They will also range in ratings, I will mention the rating at the start of each chapter.**

 **One thing I will start off by saying is that none of them will incorporate the storyline including Zelena's baby, because I know it upset a lot of people, so yep, this is a baby (Zelena's anyway) free zone.**

 **I hope you like it and let's get on with the first chapter which is set in Storybrooke and is T rated.**

* * *

 ** _A is for Apples and Arrows_**

Regina carried the basket of apples inside, she had collected them from her tree with plans of baking a sweet treat for Robin. Seemingly she had some sucking up to do, she hadn't done it on purpose, it wasn't as though she meant to do it, he should have been more careful and had less faith in her arrow shooting abilities, she was a magic person, not a weapon one, what did he expect? It wasn't as if he was all that hurt anyway, she had only grazed his shoulder slightly, but she still felt incredibly guilty and knew that making him a nice dinner might get her back in is good books, hopefully.

* * *

 _"Regina, I'm going to teach you how to shoot my bow."_

 _"Pffft, why?" She scoffed, sitting at the table sipping her coffee as she watched an excited looking Robin enter the dining room._

 _"Because I think it would be fun and it's a chance for us to spend some time together." He stated, leaning against the table, as he cast her a dimpled smile._

 _"Hmm, I have magic, why would I need to know how to shoot?"_

 _"Humour me."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes, "Robin."_

 _"Regina."_

 _"Can't we find something better to do with our day off?" She asked, a mischievous smirk coming onto her face, her hand finding his leg._

 _"Come on, it'll be fun." He took her hand and pulled her up out of her seat and into his arms._

 _"No, it won't, someone will probably end up getting shot."_

 _"No they won't it's perfectly safe."_

 _"Really?" She arched her eyebrows at him. The look on his face was adorable and she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse him, he didn't say anything, just carried on looking at her in that way. "Fine."_

 _"Yes, you'll be a pro by the end of the day."_

 _"I highly doubt it."_

* * *

 _They stood in the middle of the woods, Robin had painted a target onto a tree and Regina stood watching him with a raised eyebrow, tapping her foot. He turned and grinned at her, picking up his bow he handed it to her._

 _"What do you expect me to do with that thing?" She asked._

 _"Hold it and come stand here." He beckoned her over to him and pressed himself up against her back._

 _"Ooh okay, I'm complaining less about this now." She chuckled, turning to look at him over her shoulder._

 _"I thought you wouldn't mind." He laughed._

 _"Okay then thief, teach your queen how to shoot a bow and arrow."_

 _"With pleasure. Stand here." He placed his arms around her and helped her with her stance, his fingers slipping a little lower and skimming underneath the waistband of her pants._

 _"Watch where you're putting your hands Locksley." She warned jokingly._

 _He chuckled and moved closer to her ear, adjusting the bow in her hand. He dropped a kiss on her neck, earning a quiet gasp from her. "Now, put this hand here, grasp the arrow, pull back." His hands were on top of hers guiding her._

 _She moved back a little pressing her ass into him. "Now what?"_

 _"Concentrate on the target, lower your chin a little. Good yeah. Now release."_

 _She followed his instruction, his hands still guiding her, the arrow shot through the air and hit the target. She looked at it wide eyed and turned to look at him, "I did it."_

 _"Yeah." He grinned, "of course you did."_

 _"Hmm, but a fireball would still do more damage than a stupid arrow." She scoffed, masking her delight at actually hitting the target._

 _"Whatever your majesty."_

* * *

 _They spent the next hour practicing together, shooting at the target, Regina got bored and sat down for a snack. She took an apple out of the picnic basket she brought, and was about to eat it when an arrow came flying towards the fruit, piercing through it and carrying on, taking the apple with it. She turned to look at Robin who was laughing at her, "hey! I wanted that!"_

 _"Sorry your majesty."_

 _"Robin!"_

 _"Come here."_

 _"No."_

 _"Come on, I want to see if you can do it on your own."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Come on."_

 _"Robin, can't we just go home?" She asked, standing and walking over to him._

 _"No, now try it on your own."_

 _She furrowed her eyebrows, "where's the fun in that?"_

 _"Just do it." He passed her an arrow and moved to stand to the right of the target, after taking out some of his previous arrows. "Come on, hit it with your best shot."_

 _She shook her head and attached the arrow like he had shown her, she pulled it back, concentrated on the target and released it. Then she watched as it flew through the air, before she realised that it wasn't going to hit the target, Robin let out a loud yelp and she dropped the bow and ran towards him. "Oh my god! Robin!"_

 _"You shot me!"_

 _"I didn't mean to!" She grabbed his arm, seeing where his shirt had torn. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, are you alright?"_

 _"You shot me." He repeated._

 _"You gave me a bow and arrow." She countered._

 _"Well I wasn't counting on you shooting me."_

 _"Let me heal you."_

 _"It's fine." He shook his head._

 _"Robin I just shot you with an arrow, how can you be fine?"_

 _"It went straight through."_

 _"Sit down before you pass out." She pulled him over to a fallen tree branch and ripped his shirt more, allowing her to get a better view at the wound._

 _"Ouch." He winced as she traced the wound with her fingertips._

 _"Sorry, stay still." She held him in place and hovered her hand over his shoulder, healing the wound._

 _"You shot me."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You said that someone was going to get shot."_

 _"I didn't bloody shoot you on purpose did I? I didn't go out thinking, 'guess what, I'm going to shoot Robin today'." She huffed, rolling her eyes as she ran her hand across his arm. "Did it hurt?"_

 _"Just a bit."_

 _"Sorry."_

* * *

Regina was busy in the kitchen when she heard him coming down the stairs, she ran her hands over her face and turned to see him watching her from the door with a smirk on his face. "Feeling bad?" He asked.

"How did you guess?" She sighed.

"You've got that expression on your face." He chuckled walking further into the room and putting his arms around her. "I don't mind you know."

"What that I shot you?"

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be shot by."

"Are you insane?" She rose her eyebrows at him.

"Probably." He sniggered, kissing her. "You make me that way."

"I am sorry for shooting you." She frowned, running her hand over where the wound had been.

"Yes, I know, quit apologising, you healed me, I'm fine."

"Yes you are and you're mine." She pecked his lips briefly, "all mine."

"Hmm, but if you think I'm letting you anywhere near a bow and arrow again, you have another thought coming."

"You have nothing to worry about there." She smiled, attaching her lips to his again. "I don't want to see another bow and arrow again."

"Good." He chuckled, running his fingers over her cheek.

"Robin?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I shot you."

"No problem."


	2. B is for Bossy

**Hi! Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the first chapter, they all mean so much!**

 **First of all, I just want to say that a new chapter to She's the Boss is coming very soon, I can't wait for anyone who's already reading it to read it, so be prepared that it's coming. Also, if you aren't reading it, feel free to check it out. :)**

 **Here's the second installment, everyone knows how bossy Regina is, so here it is B is for Bossy.**

 **This is an AU fic, rating T.**

* * *

 **B is for Bossy**

Regina sat at her desk, with a face like thunder as she stared at an email on her computer screen, she had been in the office all day and she had just about enough of this, the constant emails of complaint, or emails from people who clearly couldn't do their own job, so expected her to do it for them. Standing up she pushed her chair back and stormed over to the door, looking out at her employees, "someone get me Robin Locksley, now!" They all looked up at her, 'the Evil Queen', that's what she was to them, who she had always been to them, to all except one; only one of them understood her, only one of them saw through her demeanour.

"He's on his lunch break." A woman in the corner stated quietly, almost as if she were scared to talk, scared to say anything that the boss might disapprove of.

"Well someone get him off his lunch break." She spat, slamming the door behind her and flopping back down into her chair, burying her head in her hands today was not a good day. The stress was mounting and she was feeling the pressure, she didn't mean to take it out on her workers, she would make sure to give them a bonus at the end of the month for all the work they put in and for putting up with her; in fact, she was going to order coffees to make up for it.

Then the door opened and she turned to see him, raising his eyebrows at her, "what was so important that you had to call me off my lunch break, hey grumpy?"

"Not in the mood." She huffed, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, chill out." He placed what he was holding down on the table, before moving around the back of her chair and placing his hands on her shoulders, working away all the tension.

"Robin, we need to have this project finalised by tonight." She sighed, leaning back into him.

"And we will." He nodded, dropping his hands and picking up the bag on the table, "but first you need to eat."

"Oh you do love to look after me don't you." She grinned, taking the bag from him. Robin had been her assistant for two years and in that time they had come to have a close relationship, become best friends, never more than that, but lately Regina had found herself wishing that they were, wishing that they had something closer.

"Yes."

"And that is why I love you." She smiled, patting his cheek, before taking the sandwich out of the bag, he had brought her favourite for her of course.

"Love you too your majesty." He joked perching on the edge of her desk, "you do know that, everyone out there wants your head on a spike right now?"

"Urgh," She slumped in her chair, "I know, I'm a bitch aren't I."

"Hmm, yeah kinda."

"You're not supposed to say that." She laughed, smacking him lightly, "you're supposed to say, 'no Regina, you are a strong, beautiful woman, who has control over her people and rules like a queen'."

"Okay, Regina, you are a strong, beautiful woman, who has control over her people and rules like a queen."

"Better." She nodded, "okay, I need to go and address the troops." She sighed.

"Let's just hope they don't put you in the stocks and throw tomatoes at you."

"You are being really harsh today." She scoffed, "come, they like you more." She patted his cheek, before walking to the door. The rest of the office went quiet as she walked in, her heels clicking on the floor as she looked at them, trying not to be too menacing. "How close are we to finishing?" She asked.

"Not far off Miss Mills."

"Good, how many more hours do we think?"

"Four or five."

"Okay, will we all be able to manage that?" There were a few grumbles, which led to her shaking her head, "if you are not committed to this company, feel free to leave now."

Robin leaned in, "keep it calm bossy, if you're nice with them, they'll be nice with you."

"If you do decide to stay, I will be offering bonuses, to everyone. That's all." She turned and walked back into her office, "how was that?"

"Good, better than usual." He smirked, "have I been good enough to deserve a bonus?"

"I'm not sure, are you prepared to put the work in? Are you fully devoted to me?"

"Fully." He chuckled, "but, could I possibly finish my lunch now?"

"You may."

* * *

The afternoon had been a complete disaster, there had been a power default in the building, meaning that all the desktops were unusable; most work was saved onto backup hard drives, so Regina sent everyone to get their laptops; this meant that the schedule was hindered and she found herself becoming more and more stressed, which meant that she was pushing people about more. This was a massive contract for the company, one that meant millions of dollars should it be a success, so she couldn't afford slip ups from anyone.

It was nine o'clock now and she had sent everyone home, telling them to send her their documents when they finished them. She might be bossy, but she wasn't going to keep people from their families. She sat alone in her office, waiting for the final document to come through. She looked out into the empty office and sighed, they had all gone, gone home to their families, who did she have? She was the so called 'Evil Queen', she had no one, would never have anyone.

She felt a small tear roll down her cheek and batted it away, she might be successful, but she hadn't built her success from being kind, she had been bitter, strict, and that was what resulted in her being here, alone, with nobody who loved her, nobody who cared for her. She looked out of the window at the bright lights of the city; although she was a big shot, right now, she felt small, alone and unimportant.

"Knock, knock."

She turned to the door and saw Robin stood there, she wiped her eyes, "what are you doing here? I thought you'd left." She stated, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I went to get us some Chinese food, you didn't think I'd leave you here alone did you?"

She looked at him wide eyed, he was staying for her, he cared for her, he was the only person that did. She felt the tears start anew as she began to sob.

"Regina?" He hurried over to her chair, "hey, what's wrong, did you want Italian?" he joked.

"Why?" She sniffled as she stood up facing him, "why would you do this for me? Stay here with me when you could be at home?"

"Regina, if you don't know by now that I care for you, then I must be doing a shit job of showing you."

"You care for me?" She asked tilting her head.

"Regina I love you."

"As a friend, I know." She sighed looking to the floor.

"No, not as a friend, I love you, I really love you, have done for two years, I've just been too cowardly to tell you."

Her eyes flashed up to meet his as she stared at him, he loved her? Really loved her? Did that mean that he was in love with her, in a romantic way? "You love me?"

"Yes." He grinned, clearly searching her eyes for some sort of response.

She placed one hand over her mouth as she began to cry, hot tears poured down her cheeks, "oh my god." She sniffled, before laughing, "nobody has ever told me that before."

"Well?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, there was no going back now, she had never said those three words to anyone before, not in the proper sense, to nobody but him, when she had said it earlier, she had meant it. "I love you too." She nodded, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled at him, "now what?"

"Now I get to do something I have been waiting to do for a long, long time." He grinned, placing both hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "you really are beautiful, stunning."

"Not the Evil Queen?"

"Hmm, bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil." He chuckled, bringing her lips against his as he kissed her for the first time; she savoured the feeling of his lips against hers, the way he asked for entrance to her mouth, entrance that she happily granted. Her arms came to wrap around him as she pulled him closer, pressing her body against his. He wasn't the only one who had been waiting for this and she found herself wondering why they had waited so long, but she knew deep down, that this moment was perfect and she wouldn't change it for the world. Breaking the kiss, he leant his forehead against her and staring into her eyes stated, "I love you."

She cast him a massive smile and nodded, "I love you." She made the first move this time, crashing her lips against his, marking him as her own, hoping to get the message across that she was never going to let him go, she was going to let him know that she loved him every single day. He had made her into a better woman, he had helped her to love, to open up to him, let him in and she was so grateful that he hadn't given up on her, that he had carried on with his attempts despite her many attempts to push him away. She had allowed love into her heart, and felt so much better for it, she felt complete.

They were both so absorbed in the kiss, that none of them heard the notification on Regina's laptop, letting them know that their contact had been successful, but in that moment, neither of them could care less about the contract, all they cared about was one another and not wasting another second of their time apart.


	3. C is for Castle

**Hey guys, this is the third installment of this series, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, knowing that people enjoy what I write means the world to me.**

 **Okay so this chapter is Rated M, there will be smut, the first in this story, so if you don't like smut you don't have to read it. The story is set in the Missing Year, here you go, C is for Castle.**

* * *

 **C is for Castle**

Regina had had enough of this song and dance, she was sick of Snow White's constant pestering, sick of theses flying monkeys and most of all, she was sick of a certain thief who plagued her existence day and night. Why was he so obsessed with making her life a misery? Why was he constantly asking her if she was alright? Of course she wasn't alright, she had just lost her son, she'd had to leave him behind with his 'real' mother. It wasn't that she didn't trust Emma to take care of Henry, it was just; no, who was she kidding? She didn't trust Emma to take care of Henry, not when she could barely take care of herself; Regina on the other hand knew everything there was to know about her son and had done everything for him. She had cursed herself for him and there was no way back, no way at all.

She hated the Enchanted Forest! There was no electricity, no running water, nothing, it was a living nightmare. Not to mention that everyone was staying in her castle! Her castle, like it was some sort of youth hostel and not a place belonging to royalty. It was ridiculous, every which way she looked she saw either a thief, dwarf or fairy.

At least in the day she had something to focus on, getting rid of her half-sister with a skin condition, Zelena, or the Wicked Witch as she liked to be called. The Evil Queen part of her was loving this new opportunity, having someone to take all her anger out on, help her to forget the loss she felt in her heart, the loss she felt at the absence of her son. However, when night came around again and the light of day gave way to the darkness, she was hit again by fresh grief, a renewed feeling of pain, one that made her want to tear her heart out and crush it into a million piece; but she couldn't, she had promised, promised Henry that she would make sure that the rest of his family were alright and she couldn't just leave them all to fend for themselves, they had no chance of taking on Zelena with only pixie dust, none at all.

Regina walked through the empty halls, it was pitch black, the middle of the night, which meant that nobody else would be awake, just as she liked it, the castle was silent, completely silent. She found the doors to the great hall and looked around before pushing them open, she closed them behind her and flicked her wrists resulting in the room lighting up. Then she used her magic to create one essential piece of equipment she had been missing quite a lot, her CD player. Chuckling she pressed play and the room was filled with music, upbeat music, ABBA to be precise, she had always been a secretive ABBA fan.

She smiled as the tunes filled her ears, it was the most upbeat of them all, Dancing Queen, perfect. She was glad that the great hall was on the bottom floor, because that meant that anyone sleeping wouldn't be woken by loud music, she turned it up and began to dance and sing along.

 _Friday night and the lights are low_

 _Looking out for the place to go_

 _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

 _You come in to look for a king_

 _Anybody could be that guy_

 _Night is young and the music's high_

 _With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

 _You're in the mood for a dance_

 _And when you get the chance..._

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

She loved just letting loose and dancing wildly, it was her favourite thing to do. When she knew no one was watching she just went for it. She didn't know how much it was helping her forget about Henry, but it made her feel a little better.

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...

She had her back to the door and was singing, just letting herself be absorbed by the music, she was so distracted by it that she didn't hear someone open the door and didn't recognise that she was being watched. By the time the end of the song came, the intruder had disappeared and she was none the wiser that they had ever been there.

Then the CD changed the song to Winner Takes It All and she came crashing back down to earth, she wasn't the winner, she had nothing, nothing at all, Emma had been the winner, she had Henry whilst Regina had nothing. She stopped and hit the stereo, trying to turn it off, before simply summoning a fireball and flinging it at the contraption, setting it alight.

The lights in the room flickered as she dropped to the floor, nothing was going to be alright, she was never going to have it all. So much for ABBA cheering her up, now she felt even worse than she had done before. "Oh Henry." She cried, dropping her head in her hands.

"Regina?"

She turned around and spotted Robin at the door with a concerned look on his face; she wiped her eyes and sat up straight, sniffling as she tried to pull herself together. "What?" She snapped, not sounding her usual aggressive self, as she moved her hair behind her ear.

He looked at her before making his way towards her, "are you alright?"

"Leave me alone, please, I just want to be alone." She cried.

"Regina, I don't think you do." He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Robin, I just told you I don't want to talk!" Oh no, she couldn't cry in front of him, she couldn't let him see her weakness, she bit her bottom lip, so hard that she drew blood. She could feel herself shaking, this wasn't good, not at all.

"Please, Regina, just talk to me. You need to talk to someone." He knelt down next to her placing an arm around her, "please."

She looked at his face and let out a little whimper, before burying her head into his chest, she would probably regret it, but right now, he was right, she needed some comfort. She nuzzled into him, inhaling the scent of forest.

"It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"No, no it isn't." She huffed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, feeling slightly embarrassed to have let her guard down; he didn't let her go and instead kissed her forehead, something which caused her to gasp and look up at him. "What was that?" She asked, through her tears.

"Nothing."

She furrowed her eyebrows and found a slight grin coming upon her face, "did you just kiss me?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Robin?" She moved her hair back behind her ear as she pulled back from him, sitting on the heels of her feet.

"I couldn't help it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just do that?" She asked.

"Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate it." The look on his face changed and she felt her heart skip somewhat. What was happening to her? This was the insufferable thief, but right now at that moment, she saw him as anything but. She noticed the bright blue of his eyes, the amazing dimples in the sides of his face and his thick dark blonde hair and stubble. Her breath quickened as it seemed like the gap between them got smaller.

She knew this was a bad idea, but her tongue came out to dampen her lips which had all of a sudden gone dry. There was silence and all she could hear was their heavy breathing. She recognised that this was probably going to end up badly, but she was too caught up in the moment, caught up in how kind he had been to her, despite her treating him horribly. Maybe it was exhaustion or maybe she was just past caring about her reputation, but she was clearly not thinking right.

The silence lasted a little longer, both of them just maintaining intense eye contact, tears long forgotten. The lights in the great hall were dim, but they could make out each other's faces, the look on his was driving her crazy. She felt a throbbing begin, something which she hadn't felt for a while, a wetness pooling that she hadn't had for another person in a long time.

He was about to break the quiet and say something, when she pounced forward and slammed her lips against his, pushing him down onto the stone floor, before moving on top of him. His hands came around her as he kissed her back, asking for entrance to her mouth, entrance which she granted immediately. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers, they danced around her mouth.

The kiss was passionate and fiery, yet at the same time it possessed delicacy, he was being gentle with her, well best he could when she was being so aggressive. When she broke the kiss for air, she looked down at him, her eyes went wide as she was hit by the emotion in his and that's when she realised, this wasn't just going to be a casual thing, not when he looked at her like that. That looked stirred her very being, shook her world; then his hand came up to her cheek as he slowly ran his fingers over her skin. "You're so beautiful." He breathed, his voice raw with emotion.

She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, how was she supposed to respond to that? Actions spoke louder than words, so she slowly dipped back down and found his lips, kissing him gently, almost sweetly, whilst she savered in the languid movements.

Following this, she pulled back and cast him a shy smile, "what's happening?" She asked.

"Well, right now, I have a stunning woman laid on top of me."

She chuckled and hit him lightly, "no, but how did this happen?"

"Well I was going to take advantage of your sadness and decided to act on my feelings for you, but you beat me to it." he joked.

"Your feelings?" She questioned, tilting her head, as she messed with the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, my feeling."

"And what feelings would those be?" She asked, beginning to undo the buttons, running her fingertips over the skin she was revealing.

"I care about you, deeply." He grinned toying with the tie on her purple silk robe.

"You do?" Her bottom lip came in between her teeth. He cared for her! Had feelings for her! What was going on? It was crazy, all of a sudden she was being hit by all these feelings, feelings towards him; it could be lust, but she didn't think so, she'd felt lust before and what she was feeling now, wasn't it. It was more towards lov... No she couldn't be in love with him, she just couldn't, the only person she had loved since Daniel, had been her son, but that wasn't the same. The way she felt towards Robin was romantic, it was insane, but she was actually considering that she might be falling in love with him. Maybe she had been from the start, if she thought about it, Snow had suspected, she had seen the chemistry between them, but Regina had been unwilling to see it, unwilling to see the possibility of there being anything between her and a common outlaw, yet, here they were.

"I do, it's an indescribable feeling, I don't know where it came from, but I just feel like there is something between us, don't you feel it too? You must do, you kissed me right?"

"Yes, yes I did, Robin, I don't know what I feel, but yes, I do feel something, I'm certain of it, but I, I haven't felt this towards a man in, well, in a long time."

"Regina, it's okay to feel that way."

"Robin, I want this." She nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear as she sat up slightly, staring at him, she had to have something, maybe this was what she needed, maybe he was the distraction from Henry that she had been searching for, "but not here." She took his hand in hers and helped him up off the ground, before leading him down the corridor and up a spiral staircase, all the way to the very top of the castle. She pushed open the door to her chambers and pulled him inside. "Here."

"What?"

"I need to feel something and I think you are the person who can make me feel it, I have felt nothing but pain and loss for the last four months and I just need to feel something else, something good, something true." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Certain, please Robin."

"Regina?"

"Please, Robin, please."

"Yes?"

"Yes." She nodded, linking her fingers with his as she pulled him over to her canopy bed, before pushing him down. She bit her bottom lip, she was doing this, really doing this, she was going to make love with Robin, she was going to have sex with him. She hadn't had sex in nearly two years, so it was about time and she could see a future with Robin, it was strange, she could see herself happy with him, him and his son. For the first time, she thought that it might be possible that she could find love again, that she could have someone.

She cast him a steamy look, before moving her hand to the tie on her robe and undoing it, allowing it to drop to the floor, piling at her feet, exposing her whole body. She watched his reaction, his eyes went wide as they scanned across her body. "Wow." He breathed.

She smirked at him and rose her eyebrows, "I think you might be wearing far too much clothing." Then he couldn't have removed his clothes faster, pulling them off until he too was wearing nothing. She checked him out, biting her bottom lip as she did so, his body was amazing, his arms muscly, his chest toned and his cock, well, that was perfect and already hard for her.

"Like what you see?" He asked, beckoning her over and pulling her in between his legs as he ran his hands over her hips. The feel of his hands on her bare skin set sent sparks through her and made her shiver.

"Seems that you have a lot to offer." She chuckled, closing the gap and finding his lips with her own, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breasts against his chest. Then she moved to straddle him, feeling his erection pressing into her, she gasped and broke the kiss, he wasn't even inside her yet, but she was already feeling ridiculously elated.

She smiled at him, stroking his cheek lightly, before looking down at his hand which was still on her waist; her smile immediately fell from her face as her eyes widened, "no way."

"What?" He asked looking up at her.

"Oh my god." She pulled away from him and shook her head, "what is that?" She asked, pointing to his arm.

"What? My tattoo?"

"Yes! Your tattoo, you have a tattoo, of a lion!"

"Yes."

"This is not happening." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, no wonder she had thought that she had feeling for him, he was her soulmate! Her true love! The man she was destined to be with! "it's you."

"Regina? Are you alright?"

"You, you, you're him."

"I don't think you're feeling alright." He furrowed his eyebrows and picked up his pants.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Regina, I'm not going to stay here, that would be taking advantage."

"No! No it wouldn't, please stay, please."

"Regina…"

"Robin," she pushed him back down, "don't leave, you can't leave me, not now."

"I don't want you to regret this, I want you to be completely sure, because the last thing I want is for you to wish we'd never been together, because Regina, I want you, I really do and I don't want to mess it up by us having sex and then you regretting it, or even worse, you thinking that I'd take advantage of you."

"You are not taking advantage of me, I promise, I promise, I want this too, please, please don't leave me, everyone always leaves me."

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, "I won't ever leave you Regina."

"Robin." She re-established her previous position, straddling his lap, however this time it was so that she could hug him, burying her head into his shoulder as he kissed along hers. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she was holding onto him as if she was holding onto her life line; there was no way she was going to lose him again. She had walked away from him once, walked away from him that night at the tavern and it had been the biggest mistake of her life, now she was going to take what she had and embrace it.

Her fingertips brushed over his lower back before she moved off his lap and laid back on the bed; she took a deep breath before looking at him. Why was it that she felt young again all of a sudden? She felt innocent and inexperienced, which couldn't be further from the truth. She reached out and pulled him up so he was hovering above her, she leaned up to kiss him again, starting off slow, wanting to experience everything, after all, they had all night, rushing wasn't necessary.

Their encounter was full of soft and exploratory caresses, his hands ran down the side of her breast, slowly brushing over her nipple, before daring to venture lower and finding her clit. This resulted in her breaking the kiss as her breath shallowed and she looked directly into his eyes, she offered him a shy smile before moving her lips to his neck and nipping slightly. The sensations running through her body were insane, it was ridiculous, maybe it was because she was out of practice, but she hadn't remembered a time when it had felt so good to be touched by another person.

Feeling his erection against her leg, made her shiver in anticipation and increased the throbbing of her core. "Robin," She moaned, arching up into him, "please."

He ran his fingers through her slit, carefully circling each area of her before pushing a finger inside of her.

"Oh god." She gasped, her hands finding his arse as she pulled him against her. His fingers were curling against her g-spot and her eyes flickered shut as she felt his lips seek out her neck, before moving lower to find her breast, he took one in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing her to cry out as she dug her nails into his flesh. "More, please, god."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at her, not stopping his actions.

"Yes, please Robin, I need you, I need your cock, please." She opened her eyes, as if she needed to reassure him with them.

"Okay." He nodded, "Regina."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He confessed.

She took a deep breath before nodding, "I love you too." Had she just said that? Did she mean it? Yes, she did, she meant it, she had pretended for so long, convinced herself that she found him annoying, that she didn't like him, that he was a pest; but she had been kidding herself, covering the fact that she loved that he cared about her, loved that he asked her if she was okay, cared enough about her to worry, because there weren't many people she could say that about.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt his lips crash against hers as his hand moved away from her core and he pushed his length inside her. She knew she was tight and that made him feel all the better, he gave her a few moments to adjust to the feeling of him inside her before he began to move. As he moved deliciously inside her, she was tempted to close her eyes, but she didn't want to, she wanted to look him in the eye, wanted to see him as he came inside her for the first time.

The speed picked up and she held onto him, bringing her legs up either side of him, allowing him to enter her deeper, something which caused her to cry out in pleasure, because not only was he deep inside, he was brushing against her clit, "oh god, yes Robin, yes, don't stop." She found her noises becoming louder and she wondered for a brief minute if the rest of the people in the castle could hear her approval, all thoughts of that were lost when he slowed slightly, pulling out and plunged back inside her, causing her to jump off the bed and yell in satisfaction.

There were stars behind her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was feeling, sex had never been like this, never been this good; she had never felt like this, he was completing her, filling her and it was almost as though their souls were connecting, binding together. Never had she had a lover whom had shown her such care, yet at the same time managed to bring her to her peak so easily.

He drove her wild with desire, her hands moved from his back to grasp his upper arms, as she found herself beginning to contract around him, getting annoyed and not wanting the sensation to end. However, when he hit the right spot she cried his name loudly as she orgasmed, he continued for a couple more strokes before he came right along with her, spilling inside her. Robin dropped to her left side, pulling her with him so that she lay partially on top of him, they hadn't broken eye contact the whole time and it had been the most erotic thing Regina had ever experienced.

They just lay there, not saying anything, just looking into one another's eyes as Robin moved her long hair which was now messy behind her ear and caressed her neck through it. She shook her head, before dropping down to kiss him, slowly, rubbing her nose against his. She felt him soften inside her as he slipped out and she immediately missed the contact. She pulled back a little to look into his eyes again, keeping her forehead against his. "What do you see in me?" She asked.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance, and you're quite a good kisser."

She chuckled and kissed him again, "oh you've seen nothing yet." She bit her bottom lip, "thank you Robin."

"What for?"

"For making me smile again. For loving me, despite everything."

"Well, I knew you'd built a wall around your heart and locked yourself away, you were just trying to protect yourself."

"I was a bitch."

"No, you were just…"

"I was a bitch." She repeated, laughing.

"Okay, you might have been a little bit of a bitch, but who isn't, that's just another part of you that I love."

"I think we might have woken the whole castle." She sniggered.

"Probably, but it was worth it." He laughed, kissing her lightly, brushing his hand down her body before he reached her waist and drew circles there.

"Definitely, it's my castle anyway."

"That it is your majesty."

"Hmm."

"Because after all, you are the Dancing Queen right?"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	4. D is for Daytime Drinking and Dancing

**Hey guys, so this one is set during the first curse, before Emma, before Henry and Regina is unhappy; Roland isn't included unfortunately :( but nevermind. It is rated T.**

* * *

 **D is for Dancing and Daytime Drinking**

Regina sat in her seat in Granny's sipping her coffee as she always did after she had been on her rounds, it had become routine, what she did every single day, truthfully it was tiresome, maybe she needed to spice it up a bit, do something different, after all, should she chose to do something different she could, it was her curse, she could do as she pleased. So instead of ordering the pancakes with apple she usually had, she ordered oatmeal.

Granny cast her a strange look.

"What?" She snapped, "I fancy oatmeal."

"Okay madam mayor, it's just you usually have…"

"Pancakes, I know, well I don't want pancakes today."

"Well that's fine madam…"

"My name is Regina; madam mayor is so tedious." She scoffed, she was sick of it, madam mayor this and madam mayor that, it was infuriating, her name might as well have been madam mayor.

"Good morning mayor."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the sheriff as he stood behind her, "I have a name!" she spat, "an actual name, I am a person as well as your mayor, I have feelings and I have a name!"

"Sorry…"

Graham hesitated and she looked at him wide eyed, "Regina, my name is Regina."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "do you want me to come around later?"

"Actually, no, no I don't." She huffed grabbing her coat from the back of her chair and standing up, "in fact, I don't ever want you to come around again, what sort of person sleeps with another person without even knowing their name?" She scoffed, bee lining for the door just as Granny came out with her oatmeal.

"What got into her?"

"I have no idea." He shook his head, watching as Regina left.

She slammed the door behind her and stormed down the street, she needed to get away, but she couldn't leave town, if she left town she could never come back, but would she be able to find happiness, find something, anything more than what she had at the minute? She wasn't living, only surviving, doing the same thing day in day out and she just didn't like it anymore, it was dull and beginning to totally depress her.

She carried on walking, just letting her feet carry her, she came to the edge of the woods and looked up; she narrowed her eyes at the height of the trees which were towering above her. Shaking her head, she continued to walk, entering the woods, darkness surrounding her. She tucked her hands in her pockets, conscious that she didn't have magic to protect her, not in this world. She glanced around and shuddered nervously.

There was a loud snap and she shot around, "who goes there?" She asked yelling, "show yourself or so help me god!"

"Did I startle you milady?"

She jumped out of her skin and whipped around, meeting the eyes of a man she hadn't seen before, wearing a hood; he stood in front of her, staring into her eyes. She was slightly breathless as she got lost in his blues, she should feel scared, she should feel intimidated, but she didn't, not at all, in fact it was quite the opposite, somehow his eyes seemed familiar. She tilted her head and frowned, "have we met before?" She asked.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." He lowered his hood and extended his hand, "Robin of Locksley at your service."

She rose her eyebrows, the thief, she recognised the name, he had held up many of her carriages and stolen from her, but she had never seen him in person, wasn't even aware that he had even come over in the curse, never mind kept his real name.

"And you are?"

"Regina Mills."

"Ah," he nodded, "so you're the evil queen then."

Her eyes widened as she almost stopped breathing and stared at him, "what?" She whispered. How could he have his memories? How could he know who she was, how was any of this possible? Was it all in her imagination? Was she hallucinating? Maybe it was a dream and she would wake up from it at any minute.

"The towns folk, that's what they call you." He stated, looking closer at her.

"Really?" She asked, realising that even in this world she was ridiculed not a hint of surprise in her voice as she messed with the end of her scarf.

"But from this angle, the evil moniker, seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, moving past him to walk further into the forest. "I mean, god knows what I'm doing out here in the forest, for all you know I could be doing unspeakable things out here."

"Hmm, true, but you're not, I don't think that you know what you're doing here, I think you ended up here by complete accident."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, looking around at him.

"Because you have no clue where you are going, that and you have never entered these woods before."

"How do you know?" She continued.

"I live out here, I notice things, like when people walk through the forest, and you, you've never been in here before, in fact, nobody has."

"I see." She nodded. "So what do you suppose I'm doing then?"

"I think you're running away from something, something you don't want anymore."

"Hmm, what makes you think you know me so well."

"I guess it was the look in your eyes, you're tired of what you have and want something more."

She rose her eyebrows and shook her head, "okay you got me, I'm sick of being treated like I am, everyone's scared of me..." She suddenly stopped, why was she opening up to this man? She didn't know him, he didn't know her, there was no reason for her to tell him anything.

"Go on." He encouraged, "I think you just need to talk to someone Regina."

She gasped at the sound of her name on his lips and stepped towards him, tilting her head and placing her finger on her chin. "I think you might be right."

"I knew I was, so how about we go to a bar and talk over drinks?"

"I don't daytime drink." She stated shaking her head, thinking that right now she would love a glass of something, but she couldn't just give in to him that easily, she had to try and get out of it just once at least.

"I didn't say that it had to be alcoholic."

He smirked at her, showing off his irresistible dimples, she couldn't help but smile in response as she sighed, "okay then, I suppose one drink couldn't hurt."

"Good."

"Hmm."

* * *

Ten hours later and Regina and Robin were still in the bar. By this time she'd had a lot to drink and was rather tipsy. "Do you know that you are the first person who has ever listened to me." She confessed some of her drink sloshing out of the glass and onto the bar.

"Regina, I think you need to slow down a little." He pried the glass off her.

"See! You know my name! You're the only one who knows my name. My own boyfriend didn't even know my name, like what is that?"

"Well he was an idiot."

"He was an idiot!" She nodded, "he used me."

Robin ran his hand up and down her arm, "he's a dick." He scoffed, picking up his glass.

"He has a small one." Regina laughed, running her hand over her face. "I think I might've had a little too much to drink." She hiccupped. "Can we dance?" She asked, leaning in and resting her hand on his cheek. "Please?"

"Sure." He nodded, walking over to the jukebox and picking a slow song before helping her up of the stool and pulling her into his arms.

She cast him a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and she placed hers around his neck, running her fingers across his skin. They swayed with each other, resting their foreheads together. Scarily this was the happiest Regina had been since she has arrived in Storybrooke, but the worst part was that tomorrow, the day would start again and Robin would forget about even meeting her, it was like she was stuck, like she had cursed herself. She was the one suffering whilst everyone else was unaware, she knew every day, she knew that every day was the same.

"Robin, what are we doing?" She asked, staring directly into his eyes as his fingers danced on the base of her back.

"Whatever you want to do, I've sat here and listened to you for the past…" he looked up at the clock and chuckled before turning back to her, "ten hours."

"Ten hours! Really?"

"Hmm, now do you think that I would do that if I didn't care about you and your feelings?"

"No, I don't think that you would." She shook her head, her voice catching in her throat. In that time, she had told him about Daniel, about being forced to marry Leopold, about Snow White, no Mary Margaret, she had made sure not to call her Snow. She had told him everything, missing out one minor detail, magic and the fact that she was actually the Evil Queen. She had never told anyone about Daniel, ever, so why did she feel like she could trust him? He was a complete stranger, or he had been before today. It was weird to think that something had been drawing her towards the woods, maybe it hadn't, maybe it had been drawing he towards him, drawing her towards Robin.

"We all deserve a second chance Regina; you've just got to open your eyes to see it." He grinned, leaning in slightly and kissing her gently. She opened her eyes mid kiss and stared at him, he eyes flickered open and he furrowed his eyebrows, "are you alright? Did I overstep the mark?"

"No." She shook her head smiling at him, "no you didn't." she pressed her lips to his, still swaying to the music as she kissed him. Pulling back, she rested forehead against his and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, she couldn't let him forget, she couldn't just go back, not now, not when she'd had a taste of what she could have. For the first time in a long time she felt something, felt something real, something powerful and she couldn't risk losing it. Did this mean that she had to leave? Cross the town line and forget about everyone there?

"What happens now?" he asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Madam Mayor."

Regina turned to see Graham approaching her and she rolled her eyes, grabbing onto Robin's hand, "what do you want sheriff?"

"I came to take you home." He stated.

"I don't want to go home."

"Come on." He took hold of her wrist and yanked her towards him.

"Hey!" She snapped, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" She cast him a deathly stare as he failed to relinquish his hold on her. "Unhand me now Graham."

"Regina, you're making a fool out of yourself." He pulled her again.

"Ouch."

The next thing she knew Robin had grabbed the man's arm, "are you going to let her go or am I going to have to make you?" He asked, glaring at him

"Who even are you?" Graham scoffed, squeezing harder.

Robin looked at Regina, her wrist was white where he was grabbing her. "Let go." Robin gritted out. When Graham didn't listen, Robin grabbed him by the collar, "I said let go of her, now."

When he did, Regina held her wrist against her chest and took a step closer to him, "if you even think about touching me again sheriff, you'll be locked up in your own cell."

"I know who you are your Majesty and they are coming for you, if I were you, I'd run, fast."

Graham glared at her and then at Robin before leaving. Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are you alright?" Robin reached out and took her wrist in his hand looking at it carefully.

What Graham had said hit her, was the curse broken, how could that have happened? She'd thought that it was an act of true love that broke the curse, unless, no there was no way that Snow could have kissed Charming, no way at all, but something must have happened. Did that meant that Robin remembered who she was? Was he judging her like everyone else? "I will be." She nodded, "I need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you might find me absolutely crazy, but come with me, leave Storybrooke. I don't want this life anymore, I don't want any of it, I just want to be happy."

Robin ran his hand across her cheek and that was when she saw it, saw the tattoo. A smile came onto her face, it was him, she'd found him, or been led to him, either way he was there. Had she broken her own curse? Had she saved everyone from the fate that she had put them in? She shouldn't be happy about that, but somehow she was, she had found her soulmate and if they had to leave, then that's what they would do.

"You're the Queen aren't you." He sighed.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Robin Hood, yes, I know."

"Do you have your magic?" He asked, his fingers threading through her hair, before dancing across her collarbone.

"No, I don't, which is why I have to leave. They will kill me." She sighed, "I need to go, now." She hurried towards the door.

"Regina."

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"How did the curse break?"

"True loves kiss." She stated, pushing the door open and running down the street heading to her house, she needed to grab what she could and leave for good.

"Regina!"

She looked behind her, seeing him running after her, "who's true loves kiss?" He grabbed her arm gently, "who's?"

"Ours." She whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"Ours?" He asked, casting her a confused look.

"Hmm," she nodded, "I have to go, I have to."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening, "no Robin, you can't I'm evil, I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve anything."

"What about me? What do I deserve? Because I want you Regina, I do."

"We just met." She shook her head, reaching her house and shoving the door open, running up the stairs to her bedroom where she began to fling anything she might need into her duvet and scooped it up, "you don't want me, I'm poisonous, everything I touch crumbles around me."

"Regina, let me come with you, please, I can protect you."

She smiled weakly, placing a hands on his cheeks, "I can't let you do that."

"I don't care, I'm coming with you, I have nothing to stay here for, I had nothing before the curse and I had nothing during the curse, until today, until I met you and everything changed. I felt like I had something to live for, some purpose again. Regina that's you, you are my second chance, don't you see that?"

She took a deep breath, she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve love, but a fairy had told her a long time ago, that not only had she forfeited her own happiness by not going in that tavern, but she had refused him his also, could she really do that again? The difference now though was that she had given into the darkness, it had consumed her and she didn't know if she deserved to be happy. "I don't deserve it, I shouldn't be happy."

"You need to put your past behind you, I've done things that I'm not proud of, we all have, but you can't let it define you." He shook his head, holding her arms and making her look at him, "let's go, together, leave everyone here, they will be fine, they have each other."

"Why would you do this for me?" She asked, "you should be siding with them, you should want me dead as much as they do."

"I don't, Regina, you opened up to me today, you told me so much and now I understand, I get why you did why you did. Your way of dealing with loss, was to gain vengeance, I understand, I really do. Come on, let's go before they find us." He took the duvet from her and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay." She smiled, "okay." She grabbed her car keys and they hurried out of the front door, collecting a few more supplies on their way, before shoving everything into her car and climbing in. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, "once we go over that line, we can never come back."

"Let's go." He nodded, rubbing his hand over hers lightly before turning to look at the road and putting the car in gear, he'd only had one alcoholic drink, whereas Regina was probably well over the limit.

Regina watched him, was this really happening? She didn't know how it had happened so quickly, she had found her soulmate, kissed him and broken a curse, all because of the effects caused by daytime drinking and dancing. She didn't know if she would get her happy ending, but she was going to try her hardest to make it into a reality, she was going to try her hardest to reform and become the best version of herself. For Robin, because he was what was important, he was now her sole reason for living. She couldn't deny him love, not a second time, so she wasn't going to, she was going to show him exactly what he had been missing, her. She wouldn't let him down, she would make sure that he was proud of her, no matter what.


	5. E is for Evil Queen

**Hey guys, so we're on E and E is of course for Evil Queen, this is definitely a M rated chapter, set before the curse in the Enchanted Forest. I think it might just be my favorite of this story so far. xxx**

* * *

 **E is for Evil Queen**

The Evil Queen paced the hard marble floor in her chambers inside the castle, someone had stolen from her, stolen something important and she was determined to get it back. She picked up her goblet of wine and took a long sip, savouring the feeling of the cool liquid running down her throat.

"Your Majesty."

She whipped around to see her mirror watching her, oh how she despised that thing. "What?!" She snapped, dropping to the chaise chair that lay in front of the fire and glaring at the face that blocked her reflection.

"I've found him."

Her eyes lit up as she placed the goblet down and rose one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "the thief?"

"Yes, the thief."

A wicked smile came upon her lips, "show him to me." She demanded, standing and walking over to her mirror, grabbing either side of it as she stared at the image inside. There was a man in a hood sat around a fire in the middle of the forest, rolling a gold ring between his fingers. "Where is he?" She growled, scowling at the mirror, "tell me!"

"Sherwood Forest your highness."

"Sherwood," she grated her teeth, "then I suppose I will go there and get it back myself."

"Do you think that wise your…"

"Since when do I care what you think!" She yelled, "I want my ring back and I will get it back, he will suffer for what he has done!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, appearing in the forest, a distance from where the outlaw was. Daniel had given her that ring and there was no way she was going to let some common thief steal it away from her, it was the only thing she had left of her first love, the only thing to remember him by.

Regina looked down at her appearance and shook her head, it wouldn't do, she wanted him to die a slow and painful death, she wanted to catch him off guard, make him suffer for what he had done to her, what he had taken from her, she wanted to see him bleed. Waving her hands, the dark blue dress she had been wearing disappeared and she turned into a pauper, the chances were, he wouldn't recognise her, so changing her face wouldn't be necessary, the last time she had done that, it went terribly wrong anyway and she ended up without her powers.

She began to walk through the woods, towards the smell of burning and then she could see fire, she knew it was his camp; she positioned herself on the floor, ripping the hem of her dress, before she let out a loud scream, "someone help me! Please help!" She was going to lure him into a false sense of security, whoever this man was, he would have to come to her aid, surely. Unless he was a heathen and didn't care about a woman's dignity. "Someone please!"

She heard snapping of twigs and turned to see someone running towards her, so he did have a conscious, clearly not one where he cared about stealing from people. "Milady, are you hurt?" He bent down beside her and she looked up at him, seeing the bluest eyes she had ever seen, that unnerved her slightly. She heard his gasp upon seeing her face and his eyes widened.

"Yes, I think so," she nodded, "thank you."

"What happened?" He asked, moving her hair behind her ear gently, the small amount of contact making her shiver.

"A man, there was a man and he chased me, ripped my dress." She saw the look of compassion on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, standing and helping her up off the ground.

"No," she shook her head.

"Good," he smiled gently, "the names Robin, Hood." He nodded.

"Robin Hood." So he was the outlaw Robin Hood, he had robbed several of her tax carriages and was rumoured to have been aiding Snow White, she would enjoy killing him, seeing that sparkle drain from his eyes as she took his life from him.

"And you are?"

"Re… Rebecca," she had nearly told him her proper name and that was too obvious now wasn't it, she couldn't have him knowing who she was, not yet.

"Well Rebecca, it's nice to meet you," he grinned, "would you care for some refreshment?"

She offered him a small smile and nodded, she was supposed to be drawing him in after all, "thank you, for saving me."

"No problem milady, I did what any man with honour would do," he chuckled, making his way back towards his camp as she walked in tow.

Man with honour? Did a man with honour steal from his Queen? Did a man with honour aid and abet a traitor? Sure he had saved her from some made up man who was planning to do god know what for all he knew, but wouldn't anyone with any sort of humanity? Who was she to talk? She's killed dozens and the majority of them hadn't really done anything to deserve it. She sighed and sat down on the log in front of the fire as he poured her a drink and found some bread.

"I'm afraid this is all I have," he huffed.

She looked at the dry piece of crust he was offering her and shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she whispered, trying to look as vulnerable as possible, so when the time was right she could pounce.

He smiled at her sympathetically and she shook her head, she wished he wouldn't do that. "I'm sorry, I know how traumatic this must have been for you."

"Is it true that you steal from the Queen?" She asked, not being able to resist.

"The Queen?"

"Yes, the Queen. I mean, the rumour is that you've stolen from her, many times."

"I steal what I need to provide for my village, the Queen has all the riches she could dream of, she doesn't see the poverty of her own people." He snapped, shaking his head as he looked down, "sorry, it's just, I can't stand by and watch my people starve, she isn't going to miss a few measly jewels." He shrugged, taking her ring out of his pocket. "But this," he held it up, "isn't even gold, it's off a horse's saddle and yet, she kept it in her jewel box, I can't help but wonder why."

"Maybe it means something to her, maybe it belonged to someone special." She sighed.

"I doubt it; I don't think the Queen has anyone."

"Well maybe she did," Regina bit, defending herself. He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked away, "I'm just saying that everyone has a story, sometimes people should be willing to listen to what it is before they judge them."

"Are you defending her?" He asked, "she's killed countless people."

"I know, but maybe she's sorry, maybe she didn't want to do it, perhaps the darkness was just too much and she was drowned by it."

Robin shook his head, "I'm not sure, I don't think that woman could ever feel anything for anyone, she is called the Evil Queen after all."

"Think about this then, what made her evil, something had to right, what was it that triggered it? Evil isn't born, it's made!" She snapped standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing also.

"Home, I'm going home."

"Well let me accompany you."

"No thank you, I'd prefer to journey alone."

"Rebecca, I couldn't allow…"

"I said no!" She growled and headed off into the woods.

"Rebecca wait!"

She looked behind her, of course he was bloody following her, he was a man of honour who couldn't allow a young woman to walk alone in the woods at night. She quickly rounded a tree and used her magic to transport her home, leaving only a purple fog, which he came around the corner just in time to see it. "Rebecca!" He looked around in a daze.

Regina appeared in her chambers, now dressed back in her gown, she picked up a glass and threw it across the room, how dare he judge her like that! How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was? She gritted her teeth, she had been too frustrated to kill him, that insufferable thief! "Mirror!" She screamed, "Mirror, show me Robin Hood, show me him now!"

"As you wish your majesty," the mirror's face disappeared to reveal Robin running through the forest, making Regina feel slightly dizzy.

 _"Rebecca! Where are you? I'm sorry, please, come on, just let me make sure you're safe!"_

Regina looked closely at the image, he looked worried, he sat back down on the log and laid his head in his hands, shaking it. She furrowed her eyebrows and her nose was almost touching the glass of the mirror she was that close to it. He took the ring out of his pocket, her ring and began twirling it again, before his eyes went wide and he stood up, looking around, running his hands through his hair.

She stood back and waved her hand at the mirror, she didn't have time for him, he could keep her ring. Her nostrils flared and she laid down on her bed looking at the ceiling, her eyes flickered shut, she just needed sleep, she needed to rest.

* * *

What must have been four or five hours later she was awoken by a rattling at the window and a thud. She slowly moved from her bed, which wasn't visible from the window, she hid behind the canopy on her bed; whoever was trespassing in her castle wasn't going to know what hit them when she revealed herself. She saw a shadowed figure move over to her dresser and place something down, she jumped out, "what may I ask are you doing?" She asked, in her harshest, yet calmest voice she could muster.

The character turned around and grinned at her, "I knew it was you."

Her face dropped, "what?"

"Hello Rebecca," he chuckled, "but that's not your name is it, Regina?"

"What the hell do you want thief?" she growled.

"I was returning something to you, figured it belonged to someone special."

"It did," she nodded, "you do know that I can kill you with a wave of my hand."

"I do, but you didn't in the forest, why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't know how to answer that, why hadn't she killed him like she had planned to, why hadn't she made him pay for taking something so special? She simply narrowed her eyes at him and frowned.

"Who'd it belong to, the ring?"

"It's mine."

"Okay then, let me try again, who gave you the ring? What caused you to be like this? Because Rebecca seemed to think that you had a good reason."

"Someone I love was taken from me," she sighed, not knowing why she was telling him, she owed him nothing, if anything she should be having him killed, not talking to him and especially not opening up to him about Daniel.

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too," she whispered. Then she looked up and scowled at him, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you now."

"You're not going to kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you were going to kill me, you'd have done it already." He stepped closer to her and she suddenly felt something run through her that she hadn't felt in a long time, desire, he was right, she was going to kill him, but if she wasn't going to do that, maybe she could get something else from him.

"Oh but you have to be punished for your crimes thief," she cast him a wicked smile and bit her bottom lip, pacing around him. He had a good body and was very easy on the eye. "Can you think of any way you might like to make it up to me?"

"I'm sure I can," he stated, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Ooh good," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, his hands went to her ass and he pulled her against him, allowing her to feel his erection pressed into her, wow it didn't take much did it. "I like a man who knows what he wants," she breathed, she never did this, ever, she could she was the Queen, she could invite whom she pleased into her bed, but usually she decided against it, she didn't like people to see her vulnerable, but this right now, this was something she did want, the thief, in her bed.

"Oh I know what I want alright," he nodded, "I also know what you want your majesty."

"Is that so?" she chuckled, slipping her hand down his body to palm him through his pants, "what's that then?"

"Someone who cares, I care Regina."

"What?" She stopped what she was doing and pulled back, it hadn't been the answer she was expecting, at all.

"Is it true what you said earlier, that you were sorry for all the pain you caused?"

She looked down at the floor, was she? Was she sorry for all the pain and suffering that she had inflicted on people over the years? Part of her was, whilst part of her wasn't, she didn't know how to respond, maybe she should just demand that he left, he'd given her ring back and she had told him too much already. However, another part of her wanted him to stay, another part knew that he was right and that she wanted someone who cared. How was she supposed to answer this question? "Some days it's easier to live with myself than others, on the others, I just feel swarmed by this guilt, guilt for everything I've done, everything Snow White drove me to do. It's her fault I'm like this, she caused it, she made me the way I am."

"What are you?" He asked, moving closer to her again.

"Evil," she breathed, "I'm evil, you said it yourself, I'm the Evil Queen."

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think you are."

"Oh, I am, I still want to make her suffer, I want to force the air out of her lungs and strangle her until she has no life left in her body! I want to make her hurt the way she made me hurt, I want to take the person she loves away from her, crush his heart in front of her and force her to watch him die, like I had to watch my Daniel die! I just want some justice, I told you I'm evil!"

He looked at her wide eyed and shook his head.

"I just want something, anything, she doesn't even care, doesn't even care that the person I loved, my true love," she pointed at herself, "died because of her, she doesn't give a fuck that I was forced to become her mother, forced to marry her father and become Queen! I didn't want it! I just wanted the man I loved!" She swallowed heavily, that hadn't meant to happen, she hadn't meant to say that.

Robin's expression changed yet again and he reached out to touch her, "I understand," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, "I understand." He crushed his lips against hers, she melted into his embrace, kissing him back as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. His tongue tangled with hers as his hands slipped down across her back to her arse where he squeezed her. She moaned into his mouth as her hands dropped to the collar of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, she pulled on the fabric of his shirt, unintentionally ripping the buttons of and causing it to tear.

Regina chuckled and pulled back, "how do you understand?"

"I just get it, you're being forced to be someone you don't want to be and because of this, you turned out the way you have, love can make people crazy."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" She asked, casting him one of her crazily psychotic looks.

"Just a little." He laughed, running his hand over her cheek.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" She asked. It was strange, everyone was scared of her, she was the evil queen so of course they were, she knew she was terrifying, but that was the whole point right, to terrify people.

"I don't know, because right now, you look a little psycho, but at the same time, you're this hot, sexy woman; is it wrong that you turn me on when you look at me like that?"

"Probably," she nodded, not being able to stop the small laugh that escaped her lips. "I could kill you with a flick of the wrist."

"All the more reason to show you why you shouldn't, your majesty." He took her by surprise and picked her up, before pinning her against the wall and attaching his lips to hers.

She drowned in the kiss and her legs came up to wrap around his waist, her dress bunching up in the process. She pulled her lips from his, before finding his bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth, biting it. He groaned and pressed her harder against the wall so she could feel him through her dress. "I'm going to show you things you never thought possible thief," she purred, "how do you like pain mixed with your pleasure?"

He laughed and nodded, "perfect."

"Correct answer," she dug her heels into his ass, not too hard, but hard enough to make him recognise that they were there, "now outlaw prove to me that I shouldn't do away with you."

"Of course your majesty."

He carried her over to the bed and sat her on the edge, before he lay down. "Oh thief it's not time for napping." She quipped, using her magic to undress him; he didn't flinch, not until her hand came to brush over his manhood, "yes, you'll do quite nicely."

"Come here." He demanded.

"Did you just give the Evil Queen an order?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly, no sound of fear present at all in his voice. Regina knew he was cocky, but she also knew he had reason to be, she wasn't going to send him away, no on the contrary, he was the first person in years who had even attempted to match her, go up against her like he was doing and it was making her incredibly wet. "Now come here."

"We'll have less of that," she scoffed, coming to him nevertheless, she was out of her depth here, totally, he was making demands, demands that she shouldn't be following but was, she wanted to, she wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore and forgot, not only Snow White's name, but her own. He went to grab her, but she caught his wrists and she could tell that he wasn't trying to pull them away from her, he could easily have done and strangled her, if he wanted to kill her, she was giving him the perfect opportunity, then he could be the one to say that he got rid of the Evil Queen. Something however, told her that he didn't want her dead, like her, he only wanted one thing, sexual pleasure.

She let out an evil laugh, "oh, I don't think so; rule number one," she took his hands and placed them behind his head before pulling his bottom lip down with her teeth, "you don't get to touch me, until I say you can." She used her magic to bind his hands before she rid herself of her clothes and sat on his chest.

He looked at her, his eyes wide as his tongue came out to moisten his lips, he had the perfect view of her breasts, her peaked nipples clearly visible. She rubbed her core against him needing the friction she hadn't received from another in so long.

"I can help you out with that you know," he stated, causing her to stop and look up at him.

"What do you suggest?"

"Come up here and I'll show you."

"How do I know you won't try and kill me?"

"Hands are bound milady; that and I don't know about you, but I'm not into that sort of thing, I prefer my women to be alive."

She chuckled and shook her head, "touché." She slid her way up so that she could look directly down at his face.

"Sit on me."

"I am," she rolled her eyes.

"Not properly you're not, come on, I won't bite, unless that's what you're into?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock, sure she was pretending to be a sexual predator, but she wasn't really that clued up, was he asking her to sit on his face? Or was she mistaken? "What if you can't breathe?"

"Trust me, there's worse ways to die than with your tongue ins…"

"Robin!" She scolded, causing him to smile, that was when she realised for the first time since he had known her as the Evil Queen she had called him by his name, she had slipped up. "I'm a Queen and a little more refined." She scoffed.

"Are you denying intense pleasure?"

"No, I was just saying that I was more refined than listening to whatever sentence you were going to finish, you'll corrupt my ears." She smirked.

"Is that so bad?"

"Hmm." No it wasn't actually, but he didn't get to know that. She moved further up, her knees either side of his head as she lowered herself back down again. She could feel him grin against her and knowing he couldn't exactly see her face she smiled a little herself which was a rarity, it was a proper smile, not a taunting one, but one that was genuine. Then she felt his tongue dart out and part her folds, starting at her entrance and working its way up to her clit; this worked to wipe the smile from her face as her mouth formed an o shape and she used her hands to brace herself, pressing them to the headboard.

He flattened his tongue and used it on her clit, drawing circles around it, before working his way back down to her entrance and testing the waters, dipping his tongue inside her. She let out a strangled moan, that she hoped he hadn't heard. He flicked it within her before pulling out and working each part of her. She was so turned on, more than she had ever been, even with Daniel she didn't think she had been this worked up. The he landed back at her clit and his hands began to wriggle, trying to free themselves from their bounds. She was moving against his mouth now, meeting the strokes of his tongue; his stubble was rough against her soft core and it actually felt amazing.

Now his tongue was picking up speed, he was practically waving his hands at her, she knew that if she freed them, her pleasure would be increased, but she still wasn't a hundred percent sure she could trust him. Was it worth risking death for extra friction? Hmm, yes, yes it was, she wasn't living anyway, so she might as well go out writhing in pleasure. She waved her hands freeing his, hoping that he wouldn't simply reach up and strangle her, she didn't know if she'd have it in her to kill him, not now. To her relief he did what he promised, his hands taking hold of her hips and helping her move against him.

She was on the verge, she could feel it, tugging at her, trying to pull her over the edge; then one of his hands dropped from her waist and he slipped two of his fingers inside her soaking wet core. He made sure to lick her clit and press against her g-spot, resulting in her body literally beginning to shake above him. Her legs felt like jelly and she half thought she was going to collapse; but his other hand was holding her strong, his thumb rubbing her hip lovingly, something that surprised her.

The he twisted his fingers and flicked his tongue in a certain way and she actually let out a loud yell, "oh god! Yes, yes, please please, give it to me, oh…" her orgasm washed over her and she came with another yell, bordering on a scream, no words, just a loud shout of nothing in particular. She convulsed on top of him and he carefully lifted her and laid he on her back, before hovering over her, smiling down at her as he placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked.

"Regina, you taste like a queen."

"I am the Queen," she breathed, her eyes closed as she chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, dipping down and finding her lips, she wriggled below him, her hands pushing against his chest, not in protest, but just because she wanted to feel his muscles.

Then the door flung open and Robin was literally knocked from on top of her. She sat up in a panic and saw one of her black knights about to run him through with a sword; she quickly summoned a fireball and adorned her scariest expression, "how dare you!" She screamed, her eyes matching the flame alight in her hand. "You remove that sword from him now! Or I swear I will snap your puny neck!"

"Your majesty, we heard a scream." He tried to excuse, "we thought…"

"It was a scream of pleasure you blundering idiot!" She yelled. Robin looked up at her, slightly dazed, but still hard, she had to give him credit for that. "Get out! Get out now! What use are you if you can't tell the difference between your queen's screams? Leave my sight!" The knight quickly scurried out and she flopped back onto the bed, her body was shaking, yet this time it was for a different reason.

"Gina?"

She whipped her head around to look at him and burst into laughter, "are you alright?" She asked, running her hands over him.

"Hmm, I was nearly killed by one of your knights, but apart from that, yeah I'm alright."

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes, "Henderson is a little protective."

"Henderson huh?"

She shoved him playfully, "he's my knight and a blundering fool as you have already seen." What had gotten into her, this wasn't her, this wasn't the Evil Queen, this was Regina and Regina hadn't come out to play in an awfully long time; in fact, Regina had gone into hiding when she had been forced to marry King Leopold against her wish, thus the Evil Queen was born. "Come here." She instructed, reaching out for him.

He moved up off the floor and back onto the bed beside her, "has anyone every told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?"

"Not in those exact words," she breathed, moving closer to him; she was in dangerous territory, she knew that, but she couldn't help it, why did he have to be so sexy, so kind, so god darn perfect?

His hand came to run over one of her breast as he stimulated her nipple, "well, that's a shame, I think you deserve to be told that every day, because it's the truth." He squeezed her gently and she couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips. Then she took his hand and moved it lower down her body, allowing him to feel her dripping wet core, he groaned as her stroked her gently, "you're so wet, so ready for me."

"Take me thief," she breathed. No, it wasn't common courtesy for a thief to be allowed into a queen's bed, but this thief was different there was just, something.

"With pleasure," he moved to hover over her, his lips just an inch away from hers, his hands moved down and he found his hard cock, "do you know what you do to me your majesty?"

"Oh, I think I can guess," she purred her arms coming up around his neck, it had been so long since she'd had this, had someone. The grin on his face made her want to kiss him silly and his beautiful dimples, god she loved them.

Then he placed his tip at her entrance and thrust into her, filling her all at once, she moaned loudly and arched her back up into him. He felt amazing inside her, filling her completely; her eyes closed and her hands fell to his upper arms. "Oh god Regina."

She should reprimand him for using her name, but she doesn't want to, it sounds good on his lips, in fact, it sounds amazing. "Robin," she breathed, as he began to establish a movement, beginning slowly, easing out of her before slipping back in again. One of his arms slipped behind her to support her and the other came to her cheek, allowing him to kiss her; her arms came to wrap around his back, her hands grasping his shoulders from behind. She didn't think she'd ever been this close to anyone during sex and it felt ridiculously good, but she was slowly coming to feel that this was more than just sex, whatever it was, she didn't want it to end. As he increased the pace, she pulled her lips from his and moaned in his ear, "oh god, yes, Robin, god yes."

Not only had he increased the speed, he was doing it harder and she loved it, her breasts were pressed against his chest and on every movement he would stimulate them also. He was to the hilt inside her and with every stroke she felt herself growing closer. She rotated her hips in time with him, before her hands slipped down his body and found his arse, she squeezed it, digging her nails in slightly. She felt his breath falter against her neck as he groaned her name and continued to kiss her.

Just as she thought she was going to hit another orgasm, he slowed his pace, becoming more gentle compared to the bordering on rough treatment he had been giving her before. He moved his lips from her neck to her lips as they shared languid kisses; Regina had to admit, this was the most sensual encounter she had ever had, her tongue brushed against his as it entered into her mouth. She was living in a dream, this couldn't be happening, any man she'd had before would simply come, fuck her, gain their own orgasm and leave her to finish herself off; there was no slow or loving moments like she was experiencing now, maybe that was the Evil Queen's fault, she wasn't sure, but something she did know was that her thief was never leaving her.

"Regina, you're so beautiful," he groaned against her mouth and she felt him begin to pick up the pace again. She writhed below him and he brought the hand from her cheek to her leg, bringing it up and entering her at a new angle.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes, don't stop, Robin I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" she was convulsing, her walls tightening around his cock and then he came along with her, still carrying on his movement for a couple more thrusts, filling her with his seed. Her hands moved up from his arse to his lower back, where she drew little patterns. "Wow," she breathed, his forehead rested against hers and he kissed her, despite their lack of breath.

Regina felt him soften inside her and carefully slip out, he rolled off from on top of her and pulled her into his arms, so that she was laid straddling one of his legs. "Stunning." He whispered, his fingertips dancing across her back.

"Robin, I…"

She moved to sit up and he pulled her back down, "don't make me leave," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

"This, what's between us, it's never going to work." She sighed. "I'm the Evil Queen, I'm a monster."

"I see the woman underneath, this beautiful woman, who is just begging for someone to understand her, Regina, I want to be that someone."

"Why? Why would you?"

"Because we all deserve a second chance Regina; you've just got to open your eyes to see it."

"I don't know why you have faith in me, I don't think I have given you any cause for it."

"I guess I'm going off the fact you could have killed me and didn't." he chuckled, brushing her long dark hair behind her ear. "Regina, I want to show you that you can have love again, that you can open your heart and forget about your revenge, I know you feel the need to get justice for your fiancé, but just think, is it worth killing so many more people, making them go through what you have, to get it? Or would you rather be a Queen that everyone loves?"

She thought about it, she had spilt too much blood, killed too many people and he was right, she needed to stop, it all needed to stop, enough was enough. Regina needed to be strong, she needed to tamper down the Evil Queen and allow herself to take over once more. "yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?"

"I want to be a Queen that everyone loves, but how do I do that? They're scared of me Robin, terrified."

"Regina, make them love you, lower taxes, use your magic for good, make sure that people have enough food to survive the winter."

"Robin, would you…"

"Help you? Of course."

"No, I was going to ask you if you'd stay," she smiled, tracing his jaw with her fingertips.

"Always, Regina I'm not going anywhere." His hand came to the back of her neck and he carefully massaged it.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to the Evil Queen, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me hope."

"Hope is everything."

* * *

 **What did you think? ;) xxx**


	6. F is for Forest Fantasy

**Okay, so this is my second attempt at this one, it's better trust me, it has a completely different ending, because I'm going to be honest the last one was pretty shit, haha.**

 **F is for Forest Fantasy. Definitely** **M rated, Bandit Regina, Enchanted Forest.**

* * *

 **F is for Forest Fantasy**

Regina walked through the forest, her bow tightly secured to her back as she looked around, watching out for any signs of danger lurking in the bushes. Snow White and her black guard had been on her trail for the past two days, usually they didn't get within two miles of her, but lately she had been careless in her actions, not covering her tracks well enough. She had learnt the hard way when one of the nights had spotted her and caused her to run for her life. She was sick of this life, living in constant fear that something was going to happen, that someone was going to appear out of nowhere and not think twice about killing her.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her and shot around, ready to fight whoever it was; seeing a figure in a hood, she began to run, leaping over fallen tree branches and other forest floor obstructions? Glancing behind her she saw that the figure was making chase, following her, darn it, she thought she'd covered her tracks this time, thought that she'd lost them. She looked back the way she was going and carried on running, she didn't know where to, but she had no other option.

Then she reached the edge of the normal forest and came across the surrounding of the dark forest, looking up at it she bit her lip, if she stopped she'd be killed, if she carried on she might die anyway. She looked around her and decided to take her chances, she rushed over the boundary and hurried into the dark forest. The name was fitting, it was overcast and eerie, shadows cast across the forest floor; not being able to see what was in front of you was the worst part, she didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that if she wanted to live, she needed to keep on, just keep running and then maybe, just maybe she'd get away with her life.

For all she knew the Dark Knight might not have followed her past the boundary, after all the forest was known for being one full of witches and ghosts, that and it was haunted. She stopped and tried to regain her breath, resting against a tree. Then someone grabbed her and she struggled, "no!"

"Stop!"

"Get off me!"

"I'm saving you!"

She stopped moving and turned to look at the man, he wasn't a knight, he wasn't anyone who appeared to be working for the queen. "What?!" She asked, scowling at him.

"This is the dark forest, how you planning to get out of here?"

"I'll find a way," she snapped, "why were you chasing me?"

"I wasn't, I got rid of him, he was one of the queen's knights. Who are you?"

"No one important," she huffed, noticing that he was still holding onto her arm, "let go of me."

"Sorry milady, I just thought you might need some help."

"I don't, I'm perfectly alright..." a loud snarling noise came from behind her and she turned around, seeing two eyes glowing through the trees. "What's that?" She asked nervously.

"Wolf."

"What?"

"It's a wolf! Come on," he grabbed her hand and they took off running, as quick as they could, dodging trees until they reached a great oak, "can you climb?"

"Climb?"

"The tree!"

"Yes!" She nodded getting a footing and trying to begin the climb up the tree, but she slipped and he shook his head.

"You gotta be faster, get on my back."

"What?"

"I'll carry you up."

"You're kidding right? I'd rather take my chances down here with the wolf."

"Fine, you do that." He shrugged and began climbing the tree.

She looked after him in alarm and tried to get another grip, but the layer of moss made it impossible for her to hold on, "hey! Okay! Please!"

"Give me your hand." He yelled from where he was perched on the lowest hanging branch that was substantial enough to hold his weight.

She did as she was told, reaching out to him and he grabbed her, pulling her up. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Whoa, what did you just say? Did I just get a thank you?"

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully. For the first time since she had met him he smiled at her, showing his dimples; they were captivating and she swallowed hard, feeling slightly self-conscious. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked down at the branch nervously. "So, do you know the way out of here?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have run in here after you would I?" He chuckled, nudging her back. "So, wanna tell me why the Queen's after you?"

"It's a long story," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I have as long as it takes," he shrugged, leaning against the trunk.

"How long do we have to stay up here for?" She complained, trying to avoid the subject, she didn't even know his name, why should she tell him what was between her and Snow White?

"Couple more minutes, just till we know the wolf's gone."

She rolled her eyes as they sat in silence, she was trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at her through the darkness and concentrate on her next move, how she was going to go about getting away, leaving the Enchanted Forest.

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"What do you want me to say?" She scoffed.

"Well, you could start with your name," he shrugged.

"Regina, my names Regina."

"Well Regina, it's nice to meet you." He took his glove off and extended his hand to shake hers, she just stared at it; it had been so long since she'd had contact with another person, felt skin against her skin. "Robin Hood, at your service." She contemplated taking his hand, but she wasn't sure, Robin laughed, "is it really going to hurt you that much to shake my hand?"

She shook her head and took her own glove off, before reaching out to take his hand in hers as soon as she did she felt a sudden jolt and a bright light washed through the dark forest "what the hell was that?!" She asked, pulling away from him at lightning speed. "What sort of magical spell did you just cast on me?!"

"I didn't." He shook his head.

"I don't believe you! You're working for the Queen aren't you, she sent you here to destroy me! You lured me into a false sense of security!"

"Regina, I didn't do anything, I don't possess magic and I don't wish to." He held his hands up as if in surrender. "I promise you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop lying to me!" She scrambled to get down the tree and her hands slipped, causing her to fall, twisting her ankle and wincing in pain.

"Regina!" Robin hurried down and dropped to the floor beside her, "are you okay?" He asked, running his hand over her cheek, "Regina."

"Leave me alone," she tried to stand but failed. Robin shook his head and scooped her up in his arms, "let go of me!"

"You need help, Regina, I want to help you, please let me."

"Why should I trust you? What just happened?"

"I really have no idea what just happened, please, you have to believe me."

She looked up at him and stared into their blue depths, her breath caught as she nodded lightly. She didn't know why, but looking at him like this made her trust him, made her think that she could rely on his help. She didn't know what that light was, but maybe it was telling them both something, maybe it didn't have to be a bad thing. "Okay," she whispered.

Robin stroked her hair behind her ear, "I will look after you." He stated, kissing her cheek, a move that melted her heart, this caused her to snuggling closer to him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. He made her feel safe, she had no idea why; she didn't know what it was, but she felt that she could trust him.

When they reached the edge of the forest Robin continued on until he reached a wooden hut in a clearing. "Where are we?" She asked, looking up at him.

"My place."

"Your place?" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we can't all live in a tree trunk."

"Haha very funny, I am actually crying with laughter, can you see the tears?"

"You are so sarcastic."

"Why thank you." She quipped.

Robin pushed open the door to his house and laid her down on a makeshift bed, "why are you helping me?"

"I know a damsel in distress when I see one."

"I'm no damsel." She scoffed, she wanted to get up and leave but her ankle was stopping her from doing that.

"Regina chill," he sat down beside her and picked up her foot, carefully massaging it. "I'm helping you because there was no one to help me when I was in your situation."

"You have no idea about my situation."

"I know what it's like to be chased down, hunted like an animal."

"I just wish I could escape," Regina sighed, leaning back against the pillow and enjoying his ministration, "even if it was for the briefest moment, I wish I could just have, something else you know?"

"I know," he nodded, his hand moving further up her leg.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up again.

"Sorry," he breathed moving it back down again, "it's just, I think you're probably just lonely, you're out here with no one."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, was he implying what she thought he was implying, was he suggesting that they should do something, together? Be there for each other, turn to each other when they needed comfort, because if he was, she had to admit that it was a tempting offer; he wasn't exactly ugly, in fact he was quite handsome, strong and dreamy with blue eyes to die for. "What are you suggesting?" She questioned, swallowing heavily.

"I just think that we both need someone, someone we can rely on."

"And you want to be my someone?" She laughed humourlessly, "you've known me five minutes."

"More like two hours; but that spark, you can't deny that we have a connection, something magical, I don't know what it is, but I felt it, didn't you feel it?"

"I… I felt it," she nodded, she couldn't deny it, he was right there was definitely something there, something that was drawing them to one another. Could she really do this, throw herself into the arms of a man, although he might be handsome, she didn't know what might happen if she decided to do this. For all she knew he was working for the Queen and luring her into a false sense of security, however, she was highly doubtful of that, she would know and she didn't feel that from him, she felt quite the opposite. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

"So wanna pair up, maybe two is better than one?"

She moved her hand to the tie on her plait and released it, allowing her long dark hair to cascade down, "I think that maybe, that might be good, for the both of us," she stated, moving to rest on her knees as she removed her jacket and along with it her shirt and vest, leaving her breasts bare to him. It had been a long time since she had been naked in front of anyone, so this was a big step; she'd gotten scars since then, scars from being attacked, not just by the Queen, but by the people she had on her side, the people she made do her bidding. "I mean it's a little give a little take right?"

"Exactly," he nodded, reaching out and caressing her breast, "is this okay?"

"Are you serious, Robin grow a pair and fuck me already," she didn't know where that had come from and she cast him a stunned look. "Oh my god."

He laughed and shook his head, "grow a pair?"

"Sorry," she winced, "I was trying to be all hot and commanding, but seemingly that is not my forte."

"Oh, I think it's exactly your forte, it just caught me a little by surprise that's all." His hands came to his shirt and he removed it from his body. Regina sat up and allowed her fingertips to trace across the many scars that mapped out the planes of his chest; he was marked, just like she was, they both had scars, scars from a past they would rather forget, yet they had these constant reminders in the form of pale and faded marks.

"I see I'm not the only one."

"No, told you we were alike," he muttered, his hand tracing the scar below her left breast, before moving up to her nipple and brushing it slightly, until it formed a peak, then he lowered his mouth to the other, running it over her skin, causing her to let out a moan. "What did you say you wanted?" he asked, his lips brushing across her skin, working past her navel before reaching the waistline of her pants.

"Robin come on." Her hands moved to the buttons on her pants as she worked at them and allowed him to pull them from her body, leaving her laid on his bed, completely naked. His eyes wracked across her body as he leant back and stared at her.

"You are the most stunning woman I have ever see in my life," he breathed, his hands coming to his own pants as he removed them and flung them across the room. He moved his way back up her body so that his lips were hovering over hers; at the same time, they both moved in, merging their lips together, tangling them in hot, pure desire. Regina's arms encircled Robin as she arched up into him, her mouth surrendering completely to his ministrations, that man sure could kiss. She felt his hard member pressing against her thigh and shuddered at the thought of what was to come, Robin filling her completely.

He broke the kiss and worked his way down her body, spotting kisses all over her skin, he halted briefly at her breasts taking one nipple in his mouth and then the other, before continuing and arriving at her core, his hot breath ghosting over her sex as she watched him. Instead of immediately going straight in, he kissed and sucked at her inner thighs as he slowly made his way back to the place where she needed his mouth to be. She knew she was wet, could feel it and she really needed the friction.

He brought his hand up and parted her slick folds before lowering his head and giving her a long lick, from entrance to clit, she moaned and brought her legs up at both sides of his head, giving him more room to manoeuvre, his hands secured her, pulling her closer to his face as he buried it between her thighs, feasting off what she had to offer him.

Regina let out a shuddery breath as her hands found his hair and she pressed his face harder against her, she had never felt such pleasure in her life. His tongue was focusing on her clit, drawing circles, before he moved it lower and pushed it inside her, she moaned loudly at this arching her back, "Robin." He flicked his tongue a couple of times before moving back to her clit and bringing his hand up to join him. He pushed two of his fingers inside her and curved them against her g-spot, finding it almost immediately; by this point she was physically shaking from the sheer pleasure he was bestowing on her body.

Then she was plunged over the edge, spiralling out of control as her orgasm consumed her; her body spasmed as she cried out in pleasure, her hands dropping from his head as she gripped the sheets and arched her back. She was experiencing a little pain mixed with her pleasure, as in her attempt to ground herself she had pressed down too hard on her foot. Her head dropped back as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath; she felt Robin kiss his way back up her body until he hovered over her.

She opened her eyes and he was grinning at her, clearly proud of what he had achieved, "I take it you enjoyed that milady."

"Oh, very much so," she nodded, pulling him down to kiss her and tasting herself on his tongue, "nobody has ever done that to me before." She breathed.

"Wait? You're a virgin?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"No," she shook her head giggling, "it's just nobody's done, that."

"Ah I see, so no one has cared about your pleasure before?"

"I suppose not," she sighed.

"Well, that is a shame, because you deserve to be worshiped."

"I thought we agreed that it was to be a little give and a little take," she quipped, pushing him down on the bed, before coming to straddle him, catching her foot in the process and letting out a pained yelp.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hands coming to her upper thighs as he stroked her gently.

"Hmm, it's just my ankle, I'll be fine," she allowed his erection to slip through her soaking wet folds as she slid across him, this meant that he was rubbing against her clit and that caused her to moan again. "I can't believe we are doing this," she breathed.

"How does it feel?" He asked pulling her against him.

"Amazing," she smiled, leaning down so that she could claim his lips with hers. This wasn't something she did, she didn't just have sex with strangers, but something was telling her that this was more than just sex and that he really did care for her, that there was something between them, some sort of connection. She moved her hand to find his hard cock, it was bigger than she'd had in the past, but that wasn't something she was complaining about, not in the slightest; carefully she drew him to her entrance and lowered herself down onto him, her mouth created an o shape as she gasped at the feel of him inside her.

"Regina," he groaned, holding onto her, "you're so hot, so wet, so tight."

His words made her walls flutter causing them both to make a noise of satisfaction, "you feel so good inside of me," she purred, moving her hands to grip his shoulders, allowing her to pull herself harder against him, stimulating them both. She knew that she wasn't going to last long and by the looks of him, he wasn't either. She swivelled her hips and leant back as his strong hands held her tightly; she absentmindedly put her hands in her hair and let out a loud moan, "Robin, yes, ooh."

One of his hands slipped down and in between them, allowing him to rub her clit, massaging it, she gasped and moved forward again, pressing her breasts against his chest, trapping his hand beneath her. She could feel her walls beginning to clench around him, setting off the wave of white hot pleasure; to stop herself from crying out she attached her lips to his neck as he thrust up into her, finding his release also, flooding her with his warmth.

She dropped down against his chest, trying to regain her breath as she listened to his erratic heartbeat; his fingertips danced on her lower back. "I can't believe we just did that," she breathed, spotting kisses on his chest.

"Believe it," he hummed, kissing the top of her head, "Regina?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and he had a glint in his eyes that had her sitting up and glancing at him in question.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Robin, we are married," she giggled, kissing up his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," he didn't move from the bed but grabbed the little pot from the side, opening it and taking out their wedding rings. He slipped hers back onto her finger and kissed the band.

"This was fun," she sat up and slid his ring on for him, "but I don't want to take them off again."

"As you wish milady."

"I love you Mr Locksley."

"Love you always Mrs Locksley."

* * *

 **Did you like it?!**


	7. G is for Ghostly Gina

**Hi! I'm going to apologise in advance by saying this is only a new chapter if you haven't read my story Murder House, but I have been thinking about this particular story and I have been trying an trying to come up with something good for G for a LONG time and nothing I wrote sounded remotely interesting, so I am going to use this one shot and call it G is for Ghostly Gina. Don't worry though if you have already read it, because I have something coming up for H real soon anyway. :)**

 **So this story is very loosely based around the house from season one of American Horror Story. There are triggers for talk of murder and modest violence, there are also a couple of smutty moments. Hopefully it has a little bit of everything! Lot's of OutlawQueen and DimplesQueen feels. M RATED (mainly for the smut)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **G is for Ghostly Gina**

Regina took a deep breath and shook her head, she was stuck in this house with these people for the rest of eternity. There was the crazy doctor or scientist, whatever he was, David Nolan, the man who stated all this and his wife Mary Margaret, they were the ones who had built this house. After something tragic happened to their baby and David tried to fix it, creating some sort of hybrid demon child, the wife had slowly lost her mind and murder her husband, then herself, starting off this god darn curse. Anyone who died here, stayed here.

Also living in the, as it had become know, 'Murder House', was Jefferson Hatter, a mass murder who had been shot on sight after killing fifteen students at a nearby school. Yeah he was a psycho, but apparently she had a way with him, she could calm him down when she needed to, mainly to stop him from killing the residents of the house, usually because one of other spirits asked him to.

There was Red, she worked as a house keeper; to the women of the house she would appear as an old lady, caring and considerate, however to the men, she was sex on legs, something to be ogled and objectified, it was a weird habit, but she wasn't really hurting anyone with what she did.

Then there were the newest additions, Emma, Neal and Henry, they had moved to this place for a fresh start and well, that had gone kinda wrong and they all ended up dead, so they joined the crew.

There were more that she didn't know the names of, mainly because she was a very keep yourself to yourself kinda ghost, she didn't really like to socialise with the other undead. There was a young girl about the same age as Henry, Violet her name was, apparently, they had become close friends. Regina had befriended Henry after his death, he had walked into the library and caught her reading, then he had begun talking to her about how cool it was to live forever and she had just shaken her head and said that he must be crazy, but they all were right, they were ghosts.

Regina had lived in this house in ninety-eight and had been strangled by her boyfriend, it might sound awful, but it made her immortal, allowed her to live forever under this roof with a bunch of creepy weirdos. She rubbed the back of her neck and it made a clicking noise as it often did, that was another thing, however a person died, their injuries usually followed them, so they would have the marks of how they died, but none of the pain, considering they couldn't feel.

Moving over to the window, she saw that same estate agent pull up and a man and his small son got out of the car, she frowned and shook her head, this was no place for children. She moved closer to the window to get a better look, the man was rather handsome from what she could see and his son was just adorable, they would be eaten alive by the residents of this house.

She sighed and made it so that no one could see her, before venturing downstairs to see who the potential buyers were, she stood at the bottom of the stairs as the door opened and the woman came into sight.

"It's a classic LA Victorian. Built in around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time, it's just fabulous." Regina sniggered, doctor to the stars her ass, more like murdering creep, so he had done a couple of backstreet abortions, that hardly made Dodgy David a doctor to the stars, he was as mad as a box of frogs, nearly as crazy as the aptly named Hatter. "These are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place. They restored everything."

Regina rolled her eyes, she still had the same sales pitch, it was insane, nearly twenty years later and she still spouted the same crap in attempt to sell the house, she had just been one of the many to fall for it. She had been transfixed on this magnificent house with all it's amazing history, so much for that, really, this house should come with a list of all the extra residents you'd have to house share with, because to be honest, it was getting a little crowded. Since she'd been living here, there had been at least a dozen new additions, the times when the house was vacant were the best, she could do anything, go anywhere without having to worry about bumping into a living home owner.

She sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter as she stared at this newbie, he was hot, she'd give him that. He had a layer of stubble covering his jaw, his eyes were a dazzling bright blue colour that made her breath catch. He looked down at his son and smiled, she nearly fell off her chair, he had the most amazing dimples she had ever seen. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she watched him.

"What do you think Ro?" He asked, tousling his son's hair.

"I think it's scary," the small boy whispered, hugging his father's leg. She felt sorry for him, because he was right, this was a scary place and he should be scared, in fact this man should take his adorable son and get as far away from this place as he possibly could.

"That's only because it's big," the man lifted his son up onto his hip as he bopped his nose playfully.

"The furnishings are from the previous owners, but I'm sure if you see anything you like there shouldn't be a problem with purchasing."

The man nodded and looked around, "may I just ask, why is the asking price so below others?" Regina shook her head, probably because if you moved in, you would get yourself haunted by ghosts and probably end up dead in some way or another. Or more likely that all other previous owners had died in the house, usually tragically.

"In the interest of full disclosure, I must inform you that the previous owners passed away in the house."

"Oh," the man looked at his son and back to the woman, "it wasn't murder, was it?"

Not this time, Regina thought, well, unless you classed spirits turning on the gas and murdering someone to make it look like suicide, as murder it wasn't. "No, it wasn't murder."

"Okay, can we see the rest of it?"

"Yes of course, follow me."

Regina groaned and rubbed her hands over her face, he was going to buy it, she knew he was, he had that look, the look everyone got when they viewed the house. This was a nightmare, it really was, she was sure he probably didn't deserve anything that was going to come his way, maybe she'd have to step out of the shadows a bit and make sure that nobody hurt the father and son, she couldn't let that happen.

They came back downstairs and he was nodding, "so Mr Locksley, I will have the paperwork for you to sign and you can move in next week."

"Great, that's really great."

Regina shook her head, he had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

As expected a week later the removal vans showed up and this man and his son moved into the house. Later that night, Regina made sure she was presentable, and picked a bottle of wine out from the stash in the basement, before walking out the backdoor and around to the front. She straightened her red dress and made sure that the finger marks which were a permanent fixture on her neck were out of sight, before knocking on the door, this time he would be able to see her.

She knocked again and took a deep breath, this had to go well, if she had any chance of making sure that the father and son didn't get hurt. She saw a shadow behind the door then heard a voice behind her, "watcha doing?"

"Henry," she gasped shaking her head, "I am greeting the new owners."

"Oh, can I greet them with you?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "no, Henry, now quick, get out of sight before he answers the door… hi," she smiled as she saw the owner stood in the doorway, Henry was still stood next to her, smiling up at the man. "You must be the new neighbour," she quipped, extending her free hand to shake his, "Regina Mills."

"Robin Locksley," he smirked as he admired her, "is this your son?" He asked gesturing to Henry.

"Oh, no, no, he's just a nosy neighbourhood kid," she chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Hmm, Gina is my friend," he grinned, hugging her.

"Henry," she laughed falsely, not that anyone would know, "I think you should probably get home before your mother misses you."

"Oh yeah," he grinned and went to walk inside, she reached out and pulled him back gently by his collar.

"Henry, your own home dear," she eyed him, reminding him that this man in front of them had no clue they were dead.

"Yep," he turned around and walked towards the gate, which they both knew he couldn't leave through, he would only end up in the back yard again, she had discovered that when she had tried to leave after she first joined the land of the departed.

"Bye," she waved before turning back to Robin, "he means well, he can just be a little forgetful," she smiled, noticing that he was staring at her. "I brought a bottle," she held it up.

"Yes, of course, come in," he nodded opening the door wider so that she could come inside.

"Thank you," she chuckled, moving through the small gap between him and the door frame. It was quite ironic being invited inside her own house; she hadn't allowed a home owner to see her, ever, so this was a first for her, she usually kept herself to herself, reading ever single book in the house, praying that the new owner would bring something new. However, the invention of the internet and computers had been a god send, apparently, eBooks were all the rage. "You have a beautiful home, are those light fixtures Tiffany?" she asked, smirking at the look on his face.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

I've only listened to that terrible woman say it about twenty times, she thought, "I like antiques, 1920s, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." He looked impressed and invited her into the kitchen.

"Do you have some glasses?" she asked, gesturing to the bottle in her hand.

"Yes, they're in a box somewhere. I apologise for the mess, I wasn't expecting any company."

"Oh no worries, I wasn't expecting your house to be all finished, I figured you must have had a very busy day and thought why not bring a nightcap. Although I suppose wine isn't really a nightcap is it, probably should have brought something a little stronger."

"No, wine is perfect," he routed around in a box and found some mugs, sighing he shook his head, "I have these."

"Perfect," she laughed, unscrewing the top of the bottle and pouring some into the mugs. Looking up at him, her smile faltered somewhat when she saw Jefferson stood behind him with his eyebrows raised.

"New meat," he chuckled, lucky he was in spirit form, so only she could see or hear him.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, picking up his mug.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, taking a sip from her own and hearing a creak on the stairs, she closed her eyes and hoped to god one of the residents wasn't already playing silly tricks. "So you have a son?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

She looked around and spotted a stuffed toy on the side, "unless you liked to play with teddy bears, then I'm guessing there's a child."

"Roland, he's four."

"That's lovely," she smiled sadly, she would never be able to have children of her own, she had been killed, the dead couldn't reproduce.

"So do you have…"

"No, I wasn't blessed with children."

"Still time," he grinned taking a swig of wine from his mug.

She shook her head and sighed, "I don't think so, I can't have babies," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," she chuckled, "I think I came to terms with that a long time ago." It wasn't even as if the dating pool was all that big in this god forsaken place, even if it was increasing, there wasn't a single available man in the whole of the house, except for Jefferson and he was completely cuckoo.

There was a loud bang from upstairs and she had almost forgotten that he his son wasn't down here with them, "what was that?"

"Is your son upstairs alone?" She asked.

"Yes, but I hardly think he's capable of making that racket."

"Better go save the boy Regina," Jefferson chuckled, "you know Mary has a thing for children."

Her eyes went wide and she shot up from her chair, "I think we should probably go upstairs and check on him, now." She went in front of him, hurrying upstairs and into the bedroom she knew they had set up as the boys, she had watched them all day as they moved in, in fact she knew that he was looking in the wrong box for wine glasses and that they were accidentally placed in the upstairs bedroom. The boy was sat upright, rocking himself as he cried.

That was when she saw who had caused the noise, it was the two boys who loved to scare everyone, they were about ten the same age as Henry, but they were punks and real pains. "Go away, go away," she stated so that Robin and his son couldn't hear her. She stood by the door as she watched Robin comfort the young boy.

"Roland, it's okay," he sighed, rocking him gently.

He sniffled and looked towards her with his big brown eyes filled with tears, "who is that?" He asked.

"This is Regina, she's our new neighbour."

"Hi Roland," she smiled, walking further into the room, "do you mind if I sit here?" she questioned, gesturing to the bottom of his bed. He shook his head and she grinned at him, "thank you. Why are you crying?" she asked, playing with his foot as it knocked against her.

"I saw something."

"Ah, we all see things," she stated, "listen to me Roland, all you have to say is, go away, if you tell them to go away, they will, I promise you," she had learnt that lesson from Jefferson and had actually used it on him a couple of times.

"Go away."

Her eyes flickered and she nodded, "don't say it now," god the last thing she wanted to do was for him to tell her to go away before she had even had chance to explain what this house was. How was she supposed to explain that she had disappeared because he had told her to and that she was dead? "But that's how it works," she chuckled. "Don't worry, I think you've scared them away."

"Do you think?" he asked a grin appearing on his features.

"Definitely," she smiled, before looking up at Robin, "I think I'm going to see myself out."

"No, wait," he stood up and kissed Roland's head, "do you think you can be a brave boy for me? Yeah? Good."

"Night night Regina," he whispered, burying his head in the pillow. Her heart fluttered, she was in love with him already, he was so beautiful, completely adorable.

"Night night Roland, don't forget what I said."

"I won't," he smiled.

"Good," she chuckled, before leaving the room and taking a deep breath, she was supposed to be sending them away, she couldn't risk them getting hurt for her own selfish needs, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She walked downstairs and lent against the wall, waiting for Robin to come back down.

"What are you doing?" Jefferson asked, sneaking up behind her.

"Getting to know our new owners," she scoffed.

"Why? You never bothered before."

"Hmm, I know, well, I guess these ones are different."

"You like him."

"What?" she rose her eyebrows.

"The man, you like him; want me to kill him for you? That way you can keep him."

"No! I don't want you to kill him," she spat, shaking her head, Jefferson was so twisted it was untrue.

"Well, the offers open," he shrugged before disappearing as Robin came downstairs.

"Is he okay?" she asked, casting him a smile as she stood upright.

"He is now, I think your little game might have worked."

"Oh good." She nodded, moving towards the door.

"Do you have to go? I mean, we hardly had any time to get to know one another."

"No we didn't, I suppose I could stay for a little while," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she smirked at him, following him back to the kitchen. If she thought about it, it had been way too long since she had some attention from a man, she missed it, she missed flirting.

* * *

Apparently, ghosts could get drunk, now that was something she hadn't know, if she had, she would have spent more time doing so. At that precise moment, she was sat at the opposite side of the kitchen island to Robin, swaying a little as she downed a shot of something, she didn't know exactly what it was, but it couldn't kill her, so where was the harm in drinking it?

"You are a very beautiful woman," he stated, he was slightly tipsy also, she could tell from the way his words had a slight slur to them.

"Oh I know," she giggled, putting the glass down on the counter and looking up at him, his blue eyes were shining as they met hers and she felt her stomach start to do little somersaults, she didn't think that it was because of the alcohol.

"How is it that you don't have someone?"

"I'm dead," she burst, letting out a little bought of laughter.

He sniggered and shook his head, "okay then."

"Hmm, very dead, very, very dead, died right here," she nodded, "in this house."

"Right," he chuckled, taking the lid off the bottle and pouring her another drink.

"I do think Mr Locksley, that you are trying to get me drunk."

"I think we're both already drunk Miss Mills."

"Oh yeah," she smiled, toying with her hair as she looked at him.

"So if you're dead, how did you die?"

"That is a very personal question," she scoffed, standing up and moving over to his side, pressing a finger to his lips, realising that they were warm and soft against her ice-cold skin.

"You're cold." He stated, kissing her fingers gently.

"Hmm," she nodded.

"Let's move into the living room," he wrapped an arm around her and they moved into the sitting room, he lit the fire and they warmed their hands on it. Somehow though she couldn't feel it's heat, which was strange as she could feel it from Robin. She turned to look at him, they were sat so close together on the floor in front of the fire, her feet were tucked under her as she stared at him, he really was handsome. His hand came to cup her cheek and she gasped at the warmth she felt. "You're freezing," he whispered.

"I know," she shrugged, "I told you, I'm dead."

"Oh I forgot, I think you were telling me how you died."

She swallowed and cast him a sad smile, he thought she was joking, thought that it was all a game, little did he know that she was telling him the truth, "I was strangled."

"Right, how original," he smirked, "you couldn't have come up with a more creative way to die?"

"Just telling you the truth," she chuckled, placing her hand over the top of his as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"I won't stop you," she breathed, shuffling closer, she hadn't had any contact with anyone in nearly twenty years and maybe it was the alcohol going to her head, but she needed to feel something, she knew she wasn't supposed to, she was dead and he was alive, but that didn't make her want it any less.

He smirked and moved in, his lips finding hers as his hand slipped around to cup her head; warmth spread through her as she moaned against his lips, moving closer so that she could touch him. She knew this was wrong, spirits shouldn't get involved with humans, it wasn't how it was supposed to go, they were meant to stay with their own kind, but she just couldn't stay away from him. Before she knew it, she was straddling his lap and deepening the kiss, it was insane, how was it even possible? She wasn't supposed to feel anything, but god she felt something right now, for the first time in twenty years she felt something!

His hand came to the buttons on her dress and she stopped, pulling back quicker than humanly possible, "no!"

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her before his eyes widened. She knew he'd seen it, that he'd undone enough buttons for it to be visible. "Oh my god, Regina, who did that? Who did that to your neck?" Apparently, they had both sobered up somewhat in the last half minute.

She shook her head, "it's fine."

"Did someone try to strangle… oh my god… oh my god!"

"Don't freak out."

"I laughed and someone is trying to hurt you, I thought you were joking, when you said that you were strangled, but that was your way of asking for help right?"

Okay, so he just thought she was alive and a sufferer of domestic abuse, he didn't believe the whole dead thing. The look on his face made her heart beat that much faster, well it would if she had an actual body. "I'm fine," she shrugged.

"Those finger marks on your neck are telling me otherwise."

"Yeah, well, he's gone," she stated, "he's not coming back."

He traced the marks gently, "shit, he must have squeezed pretty hard."

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes, he had squeezed hard enough to close off her windpipe and suffocate her, but she was over it, "I think I should be going now," she whispered, standing up, "thank you for a great night."

"Is it safe for you to go home?"

"Yes," she nodded, she was home and no, it wasn't really, but she was dead, it was all good.

"Okay," he moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her lips one last time, "night Regina."

"Goodnight Robin," she smiled, "I'll see you around."

"Do you want to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love to," she chuckled, kissing his cheek as she traced it.

"Seven o'clock?"

"I can't wait." She walked out of the front door, closing it behind her, before becoming invisible again and coming back in the back door. She watched him as he shook his head; running his hands through his hair, he walked up the stairs. She followed him into his room and watched as he removed his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers, he readjusted them before letting out a sigh.

She moved her hand to her mouth and bit her nail as she watched him from her position perched on his bed, she knew she shouldn't be in here, but she was a ghost, she could go wherever she wanted. He looked like he was contemplating something, he sat down on the other side of the bed to her and lay down. She moved to lay beside him and turned on to her side as she looked at his face, he had a perfect face. She wished she knew what he was thinking about that that moment as he brought his lip in between his teeth. Then his hand slipped down his body and under then hem of his boxer, "no," he shook his head, "I shouldn't be thinking about her like this."

Her eyebrows nearly left her face she had risen them so high, was he going to touch himself whilst thinking about her? Apparently, that was exactly what was happening, because he was pumping his cock as his eyes closed. She let out a moan as she watched him, watched his hand as he worked on himself. "Regina," he breathed, shaking his head as his hand carried on with its movement, "oh Regina."

Oh my god, this was so hot, he was so hot and she could barely contain her own excitement, tempted to touch herself.

"Ooh, I always knew you were a little pervert." She turned to look at Red who was stood by the door, "he is hot isn't he."

"Hands off Red."

"Ooh you're finally claiming one of them."

"You've had all of them, haven't you?" she scoffed, "I think it's probably time you let someone else have a go."

"Maybe I could do with a little competition."

"This isn't a game Red," she tutted.

"Ooh, he's going to cum."

"What?" she turned back around and let out another moan as she looked at him.

"Do you know what, I'll let you have this one, apparently, you need some more than me." Red disappeared as Regina simply sat up on the bed as she watched him push his boxers further down, revealing his cock.

Her mouth dropped open as she observed him, her cheeks flushed and she shook her head, standing from the bed, she went to move, before she heard him release a loud groan, "god Regina!" Then he was coming in his hand, slowing down as his breathing evened out and he reached for some tissues from the bedside table, before tucking himself back in his pants. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, pulling the covers over him, he turned to face her, snuggling into bed.

She decided to lay down, her head pressed into the pillow next to his as she looked at him, ghosts didn't sleep, but oh how she wished she could sleep here beside him. If she couldn't do that, the least she was going to do was pretend to, she closed her own eyes and moved as close as she could to him without actually touching him. After a while, his soft snores were filling the air, she grinned and stroked his shoulder, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, over her dead body and to do that, they would actually have to find her body. As long as he lived in this house, she was going to protect him from all the other nasty spirits that lived here.

* * *

Regina sat in the living room as she watched Robin unpack boxes, his son was trying to help him, but seemed to be only getting in the way. Robin was even tempered though and simply shook his head and told his son that it belonged in the kitchen not the living room. She was resisting the temptation to let herself be seen and come to offer a hand, she was coming around for dinner at seven later that night anyway, but she really wanted to spend the day with them. After Roland, had tried putting something that was meant for the bathroom in the kitchen, she decided that she was going to knock on the front door and offer a helping hand.

She was wearing some slacks and a t-shirt, a complete contrast to what she had been wearing the previous night; she knocked on the door and waited. Robin opened it with Roland close behind him, as soon as the little boy saw who was at the door he flung himself at her and she lifted him onto her hip, "well that was a nice greeting," she chuckled, bopping him on the nose gently.

"Hello!" He chuckled, "I told them to go away."

"You did? Well, I'm sure they listened to you."

"They did," he laughed, hugging her.

"Apparently, you found a way to quell my son's fears," Robin stated.

She looked up and smiled at him, before shrugging, "what can I say? I guess I have my ways," she looked at the little boy and scrunched her nose up playfully, causing him to let out a little giggle as she hugged him.

Robin had a massive grin on his face as he watched them, "good morning."

"Good morning," she replied, "so, do you need any help?"

"I don't know how we ever coped without you," he chuckled, walking inside and gesturing for her to follow, which she did, still carrying the Roland who was playing with her hair happily. "He seems to have taken a shining to you, he's usually so shy with strangers." Robin shook his head in astonishment.

"Well, I think we are already good friends aren't we mister?"

"Yes!" he nodded against her. She was so happy that Robin's son liked her, she just happened to have a soft spot for children, especially Roland apparently. "Regina come play with me," he giggled.

"You want to play? What toys do you have?"

"I have Legos! Lots of Legos, don't I daddy."

"Yes, he has a lot of Lego," Robin laughed, "Roland, I don't think Regina came around to play with your Lego." He cast her an apologetic look.

"No, I would love to play with you Roland, why don't you go and set it up in your room?"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Cool!" he rushed upstairs and she chuckled, turning back to Robin.

"You don't have to?"

"I'm guessing it's difficult keeping a four-year-old entertained whilst unpacking," she had seen how difficult it was.

"You have no idea," he sighed, "thank you."

"Daddy!"

Regina's eyes went wide as they heard Roland scream, panic set in as they both rushed upstairs, she knew she had more reason to panic, she knew what the house was capable of, "Roland?" Robin shouted as she rushed up behind him.

"Who are you?" They heard Roland ask, that was the moment she knew someone must be in there with him, someone had slipped their invisibility cloak and showed themselves.

When she reached the door, she exhaled a breath of relief, "Henry?"

"Regina, look at this cool stuff," he stated, picking up one of the little toys.

"Henry," she shook her head.

"What?"

"It isn't polite to walk into someone's house uninvited," she scolded, she was just happy that it was only Henry, he was harmless.

"I wanted to play with you," he argued, "it's not fair, you always play with me!"

"You are being very unreasonable," she huffed, looking towards Roland who had sat down on the floor and picked up one of the toys. "and you just stated the obvious, I always play with you, can you not share me for a little while?" He simply glared at her and she glared back in warning.

Robin shook his head, "how did you get in?"

"I'm sorry," Regina sighed, "he probably followed me, he tends to do that a lot."

"Can Henry not play with us?" Roland asked, looking up at her and then to his father.

"I suppose so," Robin shrugged, "although I think Henry needs to learn that he can't just walk into someone's house without them knowing."

Henry looked down and then up at Regina again, "I'm sure he's learnt his lesson," she stated, "didn't you mister?"

"I'm sorry Gina," he stated, moving over and hugging her.

"It's okay sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Mr Locksley, I just wanted to play with Gina," he whispered, his big eyes looking at Robin, she knew he wouldn't be able to resist that look, she never could, she was a sucker for Henry when he looked at her like that.

"It's fine," Robin chuckled, ruffling his hair, "I'm going to finish unpacking, are you sure you're okay keeping him entertained?" he asked, gesturing towards Roland.

"Of course," she grinned, "I love playing with Lego," she squeezed Robin's arm gently, before sitting down on the floor with the boys. She was aware that Robin was watching them from the doorway and turned around, "excuse me, but I think you have work to do and you are intruding on our game."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes you are," she smirked.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted."

"Oh I didn't say that you weren't wanted, I just said that you had other things to do," she laughed, casting him a sexy wink.

"I do actually, so I will see you three in a bit," he winked back, before leaving them to it in Roland's room.

"Henry," she rose her eyebrows, having a little spirit conversation with him, making sure that Roland couldn't hear.

"What? I wanted to play."

"I know you did, but think next time before you just appear in here, they don't know about us."

"Wait, Mr Locksley doesn't know you're a ghost?"

"No, of course he doesn't know I'm a ghost and I want it to remain that way please."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "can we still play Lego?"

"Yes," she sighed looking to Roland as she spoke out loud, "so then Roland, what game do you want to play?"

"Robin Hood! Look, I have the set and I have a castle!"

"Well then, let's play Robin Hood."

After a while of playing, Regina decided to leave the boys to it, putting Henry in change of Roland, knowing that he would take care of him for her, make sure that nothing happened to him. She snuck downstairs and lent against the door frame watching Robin as he placed the last ornament on the mantle.

She tilted her head, admiring how his jeans hugged to his figure, showing off his arse, she bit her lower lip and smiled; at that moment, he turned around and grinned at her, "how long have you been standing there?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Long enough."

"See something you like?" He chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh most definitely, I was just admiring the view," she cast him a seductive smile, before looking past him, "that's a beautiful vase you have." She sniggered, looking at a simple shaped blue vase which had green trees painted on it.

"Actually, I made that."

"You did? Really?" She wandered over to it to get a better look, it was amazing, she noticed a little painted deer poking out from within the trees, "wow, Robin, this is really nice, it's so pretty."

"Thank you, it's what I do."

"You're an artist?"

"Ceramicist," he nodded, "but I do paintings too, in fact, there's one," he gestured to the wall at a painting of Roland with an older man and women.

"Wow, you are so good," she breathed, moving closer to look at it, thinking about the ghastly mural that was underneath, painted by his real neighbour, in fact she was surprised he hadn't had a visit from her. "Who are those people he's with?" she asked.

"My parents," he sighed, "they died four months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stated, turning to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to ask how?"

"It's not really any of my business," she shrugged, her breath hitching at the way he was looking at her; without even thinking she began to lean in, she wanted to feel his lips against hers again, however, just as she was about to kiss him, there was a loud rumble from the basement, it sounded like a rolling bowling ball on a concrete floor.

"What is it with the weird noises in this house?" he huffed, "I'll go check it out, you wait here."

"No! I'm coming with you," she stated as he took off towards the basement, she followed close behind, ready to knock over any pain in the ass spirits that might be playing their stupid games, they tended to target the basement the most, mainly because it was harder to escape from.

The door was open and Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "how did that happen?"

"Wind," she suggested.

"There's no breeze," he shook his head, pushing it further open and shuddering slightly, "I think somethings down there."

"Robin, don't go down there," she warned.

"Why, if someone has broken in, I need to check," he slowly began to descend the stairs and she rolled her eyes, hadn't he ever seen horror films before? Never go down into the dark damp basement, unless you wanted to be killed in some horrid way; you especially if you were unarmed, at least she thought he was unarmed.

She was close behind him, looking around, trying to determine which resident it was that was screwing with him now. "I don't think there's anyone down here," she stated, grabbing his arm, "come on, let's go back."

"You go back upstairs and check on the boys," he whispered, she could hear the hint of fear present in his voice and sighed.

"Not a chance, the boys are fine," they reached the bottom step and there was a loud bang from the upstairs door that had slammed shut behind them.

"Oh my god," Robin gasped, he had nearly jumped out of his skin and was pressing a hand to his chest.

"You'll die in here, you'll die in here." A child's ghostly voice moaned.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

Regina groaned and shook her head, she knew what it was, but she could hardly tell Robin, that voice had creeped her out when she was alive, it wasn't fun being told that you'd die in a house that you just moved into, unfortunately for her, it was true, she had died in here. "I don't know," she whispered.

"You'll die in here, you will."

"Regina, go upstairs now and call the cops."

"Robin, wait," she ran her hands along the wall trying to find the light switch, turning her back on Robin.

"Pretty girl, you are a pretty girl." Another sinister voice announced, "a very pretty girl."

She felt a freezing hand on her back and let out a little squeal, she knew that one was Jefferson and she also knew that he wouldn't hurt her, couldn't really hurt her even if he wanted to. "Get off!" she turned around and swatted him, "go away!"

"Regina, go upstairs!" Robin shouted, just as she found the switch, he flicked on his torch and they saw a shadowed figure in the corner of the room, "what the hell?"

She turned the light on and the shadow disappeared, in the middle of the room was an old rag doll, "you'll die in here, you will, you will."

Robin released a breath of relief, "well, that's creepy as fuck." She shook her head and walked to pick up the doll but he pulled her back, "don't touch it."

"It's not Chucky Robin, what do you think it's going to do, come to life and kill me?" She sniggered, picking it up and pulling the cord on its back, resulting in it repeating the sentence.

"That is some sicko toy."

"Yep, I think we should get rid of this, before Roland sees it and can't sleep." She stated, holding it upside down by its foot.

"Where the hell did it come from?"

"I have no idea, it might have belonged to one of the previous owners, god knows how much stuff is in here, I mean the amount of people that lived in here…"

"There's been a lot?"

"Yes, a lot," she nodded, "but I have to say, you and Roland are my favourites so far."

"Hey, so far?"

"Hmm, let's get rid of it, come on," she shoved the doll into his arms and rubbed his back gently as she directed him up the stairs. Just before they could leave there was a scraping noise and she groaned inwardly, now what?

"You heard that, right?" He whispered.

"I heard it," she sighed, as he turned back around and headed back down again. "Come on Robin, seriously? It's probably the dolls boyfriend or something," she literally growled as she did a little paddy and followed him back down into the dark and dingy cellar. Even she hated this god damn part of the house, it was just a really gross place. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark, she was nervous and she didn't like it, she looked around and clung to Robin's arm as they walked deeper into the dark space.

Suddenly he let out a loud scream and grabbed her, causing her to scream and panic too, mainly because he just scared the absolute shit out of her, she didn't even know ghosts could be scared. She slapped his arm as he started laughing, "what the hell Robin!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"That's so twisted," she scoffed, pushing him. He laughed and picked something up of the floor before throwing it at her, she freaked out and squealed, before realising that it was just the creepy doll, "stop it!"

"Okay, done now, sorry, let's get out of this place, I swear I am going to have to do something with that area it smells like…"

"Death," she shuddered, grabbing his hand and literally dragging him up the stairs, only to find that the door was locked, she pulled on the handle and closed her eyes, really? She was going to re-kill whoever had done that, "it's stuck."

"What?" he moved past her and tried the door handle.

"Seriously? Think I haven't tried…" the door opened and she furrowed her eyebrows, "what? How?"

"You were saying milady?"

"That was locked, it was…"

"I may know how to pick a lock," he shrugged, "my worry is how it locked."

"It's an old house."

"Yes, I'm sure that was it."

After spending the whole day together and having a wonderful evening, Regina was stood at the front door, ready to say her goodbyes, not that she was actually leaving, but he thought that she was. They had put Roland to bed together and he had demanded that she read him a story, which she had complied with, reading him one about an Evil Queen and a Wicked King, she certainly hadn't heard that story before, but it was interesting.

The meal Robin had made was delicious, she had helped where she could and it had all felt very domestic, she loved it, she loved feeling as though she served some sort of purpose. She was sure she hadn't even felt that when she was alive which was depressing, she was just glad she had the chance to experience it now.

"Thank you for an amazing evening."

"No thank you, you have been a massive help today," he grinned, standing opposite her as they hovered awkwardly.

"No problem," she nodded, reaching out and rubbing his arm gently, "you got rid of the doll right?"

"Yeah, I put it on your porch."

"What?" her face fell as she stared at him, thinking about how the neighbour would react to creepy dolly being left on the doorstep.

"I'm joking," he laughed, "it's really in your bin."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, "I didn't even tell you which house I lived in."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"You are so…"

"What tall and devilishly handsome?"

"Really? Confident much?"

"It was a joke, I'm not exactly that tall, or handsome."

"Oh now you're just fishing for compliments," she smiled, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not," he grinned, his hand coming to rest on top of hers.

"I should go," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently, before removing hers from his grasp, "are you going to be alright here alone? Not scared that the bride of Chucky might come and get you?" she teased, surprisingly that had been the last horror film she had seen before she died.

"Nope, not so much, you?"

"I think I'll live," she chuckled, bringing her hand to his cheek and stroking his stubble, "now I really do need to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Regina," he reached past her and opened the door. When he pulled back, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he simply settled for her cheek.

"Good night Robin," she breathed, kissing his cheek back, before offering him a small smile and walking out of the door, closing it behind her so that he could watch her walk away.

She had fallen for him already, she knew she had, when he looked at her with those blue eyes, her stomach fluttered and she felt light headed. When he flashed her his amazing dimples, she wanted to trace them gently with her fingertips, feeling the prickle of his well-kept facial hair. Then there was that smug little smirk that she already loved so much, she thought she was literally going to have to kiss him silly.

She knew she had a stupid smile on her face as she walked in the backdoor, bumping straight into Jefferson, "you are a jerk!" She snapped, moving into the lounge and flopping down on the sofa.

"Couldn't resist."

"Seriously? Were you trying to scare him to death?"

"Apparently, you were more scared," he laughed, dropping down next to her, "aww, did I scare the little ghost?"

"Shut up!" she shoved him, "I am the only one who talks to you in this place, so be quiet or…"

"Or what?"

"I'll ignore you," she quipped.

"You'll ignore me?"

"And I will tell you to go away."

"No you wouldn't," he scoffed, "Regina, don't tell me to go away," he looked at her and pouted.

"Stop trying to murder Robin."

"I was only doing it for you."

"I don't want you to do it for me!" she yelled, did he not get what she was saying to him? She didn't want it, she didn't want them to die.

"God such a kill joy, or not, considering you won't let me kill."

"Go away Jefferson."

"Regina…"

"I said go away Jefferson!" he disappeared and she knew he was going to be annoyed when he next saw her. She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes, before standing up and wandering upstairs, into Roland's room. She sat down in the rocking chair beside his bed and just watched over him for a little while, before going to Robin's and continuing to alternate.

* * *

Two weeks passed and she had spent nearly every moment of her time with Robin and Roland, in the days she was visible and played her part as the friendly neighbour and at night, that was when she was on guard duty making sure that no one hurt them whilst they were asleep. Jefferson had told her again that he could kill them for her and she could keep them forever, it was becoming more and more tempting, but she couldn't do that to them, she couldn't subject them to what she was going through, couldn't force them to stay in this house for eternity, they deserved better than that.

She and Robin hadn't spoken about his first night there, the night they kissed and he saw the bruises on her neck, she thought it best to leave it alone; how would he understand though that the marks would never go away, that in two months, a year, they'd still be there, a permanent imprint on her body. He'd probably think that someone was still hurting her and demand to know who it was and how he could help her, little did he know that there was no way to help her, she was dead and buried.

Tonight, they had the house to themselves, well, not really, but Roland was having a sleepover at his new friend's house, so she had Robin to herself. They were sat on the sofa, drinking wine as they talked about things; she knew everything about Robin, that his wife died in childbirth and he had to raise Roland alone. Then after four years his parents also passed away and there was nothing much left for him in England, nothing but sad memories and reminders of the past. So he decided that he wanted a new start for him and his son and moved to the states.

She had told him about herself, well who she used to be, that like him, both her parents were deceased and she had moved here a little while ago with her boyfriend who was a violent alcoholic, not that she knew at the time. She'd suffered through it for long enough, telling herself that it wasn't his fault, that it was the alcohol, until the night he tried to strangle her and she left. He didn't know when she said left that she actually meant she'd left her body in favour of being a spirit, that he had succeeded at killing her before she could get out, he just thought she was a survivor.

She looked at him as she sipped the wine out of an actual wine glass this time, he grinned and shook his head, "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, smiling as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

He cleared his throat and smirked, "no reason, I just happen to think you look very fetching tonight."

"Oh, fetching," she chuckled, her smile widening as she looked down and back up at him again.

"You really are stunning."

She shuffled closer on the couch so she could lean against him, his arm surrounded her as she rested on his chest, bringing her feet up behind her on the couch. "You're not so bad yourself," she quipped as he threaded his fingers with hers.

"God Gina, you're always freezing."

"Sorry," she chuckled, stroking her thumb over his hand, "I think that I might just be a cool person." She smiled, thinking that she loved the way he called her Gina.

"Well, I think I have enough warmth to share with you," he ran his fingers through her hair, before moving them further down to trace over her bruises, "does this hurt?"

"No," she shook her head, "they've been there long enough for them to not hurt anymore," she whispered, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Hey, stop being soppy on me," she chuckled, finding his hand and bringing it to her lips, pressing a kiss against his palm, "how about, we don't talk about these," she sighed, touching the marks; her hand slipped down her body, lingering around her cleavage, before sliding up his leg, "in fact, I think there are much better things we could be doing."

"Like murder!"

She jumped and nearly spilt her wine, looking up to see Jefferson stood with a kitchen knife behind Robin; her eyes went wide and she just stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Regina?" Robin questioned, looking behind him, trying to see what it was that she was looking at, obviously not being able to see Jefferson, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," he shook his head.

"It's probably just me," she chuckled, leaning against him as he played with her hair that fell to her collarbone, "I suppose the old house probably has a few ghosts right."

"You can say that again," Jefferson scoffed moving to sit in a chair opposite them, "come on, let me kill him, it's not really murder, he'll become immortal." Regina was ignoring him best she could, trying to focus on Robin and not give away that there was a psychopathic ghost in the room with them.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Robin stated and she fought the urge to just laugh out loud, it was ironic really, him telling a ghost that he didn't believe.

"Everyone has to a little bit though right? Surely there's a part of you that thinks, maybe there is a plain where ghosts walk among us."

"So, you're a paranormal geek?" he laughed, dropping his hand to run over her upper arm. The way he was looking at her gave her butterflies in her stomach, the only way she could describe it was a look of complete and utter adoration.

"No, but I do believe."

"Okay," he nodded, "let's call for one," he bent forward, placing his glass on the dark wood coffee table.

"Ooh do it Regina, I'll help you," Jefferson clapped standing up, "I've always wanted to be summoned, I can push some things, smash them."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she warned, it wasn't, she knew it wasn't, he wasn't ready to see them yet, especially not Jefferson, he wasn't ready, she needed more time, needed to be able to spend more time with him first, she was probably selfish, but if he called for someone and they appeared, he would freak out and leave, she couldn't let him leave yet.

"Scared?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "I just think it's probably best to leave them to their own devices, I mean if you were a ghost, would you want someone interrupting your day by summoning you?"

"I so would, come on Regina, summon me! Summon me!" Jefferson moved closer to her and she reached out, pretending to stretch as she smacked him hard in the balls, "god! Seriously girl?! I get the message okay, sheesh." With that he disappeared and she sighed in relief thank god for that.

"Good point," Robin smirked, looking over at the clock on the mantel piece, "it's getting late."

"Oh, yes so it is," she nodded, not making to move from the sofa, from his side, "do you want me to leave?" she asked, really hoping that he would say no and ask her to stay, she wanted to stay with him and have him know she was there, instead of just staying there without him knowing, staying there to protect him from the others. When he didn't say anything, she moved slightly so she could look at him better, "or, do you want me to stay?" her hand came to play with the hair on the back of his neck, causing him to shudder.

"What do you think?" he chuckled.

"Okay, fine I'll go then," she moved to stand up and he pulled her into his arms so that she was straddling his lap as she laughed, "oh you want me to stay?" she knew perfectly well that he did.

"I think you know the answer to that Miss Mills," he grinned, his hands stroking her lower back as she looked at him.

"I think I want to hear it Mr Locksley, just to be certain that what I'm thinking is the truth," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shuffled on his lap, moving against his half hard member.

"God, I want you," he whispered, slipping his hands under her shirt, "I want you so badly."

"Then take me."

"Are you sure about this? I don't just want a quick fling, I want you to be my girlfriend," he brought one hand up to her face as he traced her lips lightly.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded moving her face closer to his and merging their lips, causing those same sparks that drove her wild. His lips were soft, warm and inviting against hers, they made her want to feel more, she slid her hands up his chest and arrived at his shoulders, before cupping his face, "I think we should take this some place more comfortable, don't you?" she breathed as she tore her lips from his and he kissed along her jaw.

"Definitely," he agreed, taking her by surprise and standing up, lifting her in his arms; she wrapped her legs around his waist as she held onto him.

"Robin," she squealed, clinging to him, her lips attaching to the base of his neck as he carried her, "watch where you're going," she giggled, "you wouldn't want to drop me."

"No, I don't think I would."

She laid her head on his shoulders as she just held onto him, pressing the odd kiss against his collarbone, just allowing him to concentrate on walking upstairs. She heard his bedroom door squeak open as he entered and laid her down on the bed, she smiled up at him, reaching out to caress his face, before hearing a creak on the landing, "would you close the door?" she whispered.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, moving and shutting the door, before re-joining her, "scared the ghosts will get in?" he joked.

"Oh, I'm sure if they wanted to get in, they'd just open the door," she sniggered.

"Or go through it?"

"Probably not," she shook her head. He lay down beside her and took a deep breath, "are you okay?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes, it's just I haven't had this in a long time, had someone that I like enough to share this with."

"How long?" she whispered, finding his hand again.

"Four years," he admitted.

"Not since your wife?"

"No," he sighed, "I guess that I just feel as though we have this connection, Roland already loves you and I think you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met."

"I think that the feeling is very much mutual. I'm going to admit, that I haven't ever had anyone that I had a connection with, not really," she sniffled, "I thought I did and then…"

"It's okay," he stated, pressing a kiss to her nose, pulling her into his arms as they just hugged for a moment, she tilted her head to smile up at him as he dropped his head and kissed her, that was it, that spark was what caused it all. Suddenly she was desperate to feel his touch across her whole body, she wanted him to touch her all over, just like she wanted to touch him. She found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before tossing it to the floor. He did the same with hers and she pressed her naked chest against his. "No bra Miss Mills?"

"I didn't find it necessary Mr Locksley," she smirked, wrapping a leg around him so that she could rub her jean clad core against his thigh, "Robin touch me," she murmured against his lips as her tongue found his. His hands came to her breasts and he played with her nipples, causing her breathing to quicken. Her hand found the button on her jeans and she undid them, before grabbing his hand and pulling it down, "touch me here."

He ran a finger through her folds and she let out a loud moan as she arched into his touch, "god Gina, I think we found a place you aren't cold."

She laughed and shook her head, "I think you warmed me up, as promised," she chuckled, knowing how wet she was, she could feel it. In this house, ghosts were simply normal people, they could do everything that a human could do, except from feel pain and die, she'd never been happier to not have passed on to wherever it was that normal people passed on to.

"I think so," he agreed, stroking her gently as his other hand went to her hair, "I also think I might have made you wet."

"Yes," she breathed as he circled her clit. His other hand ran down her body, finding the top of her jeans, he pulled them down her legs, along with her panties, working to revealing her sex to him. "You did." Regina found the button on his pants and quickly undid it, pushing them down and grasping his cock. Smirking as she remembered something, "I touched myself thinking about you," she whispered, causing him to groan and thrust against her hand.

"So did I," he nodded.

"You touched yourself thinking about yourself?" she giggled.

"You know what I meant," he laughed, rolling her slightly so that she was laid on her back.

"Was I good? In your fantasy?" she asked, as his breath washed against her wet lips, causing her to shudder.

"I have to say, the reality is surpassing the fantasy."

"So I wasn't."

He chuckled and kissed her lips, "you know you were."

"Oh, good," she ran her thumb over his tip and began to move her hand around him, "I dreamt that you were inside me," she whispered, "that you were making love to me and I was screaming your name in pleasure."

"Well I think I can make that dream come true."

"So do I," she smirked, her other hand coming to the back of his neck as she led his lips down to hers once again, "please Robin," she breathed, flicking her tongue against his. "I need you," she drawled in her sexiest voice.

"God," he groaned, pushing her legs apart, giving him better access as he worked her clit, his other hand drawing little patterns on her inner thigh, swirling up and down, before he took her by surprise and pushed two fingers inside her, bending them against her g-spot.

Oh god, she had missed this so much, missed being touched by another person, she hadn't realised it until now, but god it felt good. Her eyes closed as she arched her back, bucking against his fingers. God, she hoped no one was watching them, that could be contributing to her having her eyes shut, not wanting to see.

"Robin, please," she took a sharp intake of breath as he picked up the speed, "Robin, I want you, I want you!" she cried, her hand coming to find his arm, she opened her eyes to look into his blues which were darkened with desire, "I want you."

"I was just making sure you were wet enough."

"You knew I was," she chuckled.

"True," he agreed, moving up her body, to kiss along the bruises that lay on her neck, before skimming across her jaw and finding her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes, "are you ready?"

"Hmm," she nodded, bumping her nose with his and letting out a little giggle. "I definitely am ready, so, are you going to make love to me?"

"Yes," he whispered, his lips grazing across hers, as he reached down in between them, playing with her clit again, before grasping his hard member and moving it to her entrance. Carefully he slipped inside her and she felt herself stretch to accommodate his length, she let out a low moan as he filled her completely and stopped moving, just to simply caress her face gently, she knew he was also trying to regain his composure, after all, she wasn't the only one who had been out of action. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared into his eyes and laughed again.

"You feel so good inside me," she purred, running her fingers up and down his back, scratching him lightly with her nails.

"God Gina," he breathed, kissing her as he pulled out half way and pushed back into her, causing her to smile against his lips. He began to make love to her, going slow as he trailed his hand across her body, touching every area he could reach, swirling his fingertips over her skin, circling her nipples as he caressed her. This pace was torture, it felt amazing, she knew she was loved, treasure, but she needed him to go faster and harder.

"Robin," she moved her hand to cup his cheek, "I'm not going to break," she stated.

He rose his eyebrows at her and shook his head, "I didn't know how you liked it."

"Hard and fast," she shrugged.

"Well then, hard and fast you shall get," he laughed, picking up the pace immediately as she shuddered below him, the feeling of him moving in and out of her was amazing, with every thrust he seemed to brush against her g-spot.

"Oh yes!" she nodded, bringing her legs up either side of him and hearing noises of wet skin slapping together, "Robin, yes! Please, yes, yes," she whimpered, her back arching into him as he thrust into her, she was bucking her hips in time with him, meeting his strokes. Then he took her by surprise, he grasped her ankles and placed them over his shoulders so he could push into her deeper, sending her wild, also working to pin her against the bed. He moved so that he was kneeling, giving him more control, her eyes rolled back in her head as he kissed the inside of her knee that was in line with his mouth.

Now, he wasn't having to hold himself up and could touch her more, he held onto her hips, holding her steady as he thoroughly fucked her. One of her hands was in his hair and the other was massaging her breasts. On one particular hard thrust she literally screamed from the pleasure that coursed through her veins and there were constant whimpers at every movement. Then her walls were contracting around his cock, he brought his hand to her clit and rubbed.

Regina was gone, coming hard around him, she couldn't stop the noises that escaped her as her pelvic muscles tightened, "oh, ooh, oh, Robin, ooh." She felt warmth flood through her as he groaned her name and slowed down his frantic pounding. She could hear his heavy breathing as he reached for her legs and placed them back down on the mattress, they were like jelly, it didn't even feel like they belonged to her. He was still inside her as she stared into his eyes, "wow."

"As good as you dreamt?"

"God, so much better," she breathed, that was the best sex she had ever had, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She felt him soften and slip out of her, she moaned at the feeling and he moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Robin."

He grinned and reached for the covers, pulling them up over them as she snuggled into his embrace, kissing his chest, "you're staying over, right?"

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes closing, for some reason she felt tired, even though she couldn't sleep.

"Good," he nodded, holding her tight.

She smiled and nuzzled her head against him, she was just going to enjoy laying in his arms, even if she wasn't able to sleep like he was, she sure could just bask in the feeling of being held by someone.

* * *

Robin stirred and she closed her eyes, burying her head in the pillow pretending that she was asleep and that she hadn't been up the entire night looking at his face and body, mapping out every birthmark, scar and freckle. He had a deep scar running down his right arm and seven smaller ones dotted about his chest, there were ten that she counted on his legs and more in other places. He had a birthmark on his side and she had been rather surprised to find a tattoo of a lion on his right arm.

As for now, she wanted to see what he would do if he thought she was asleep; it wasn't long before she found out, feeling his lips pressing up her back and over her shoulder blade. He scooped her hair to one side and kissed her neck, before nipping her earlobe gently, she smiled and turned to look at him, pretending to be sleepy, "good morning," he chuckled.

"Good morning."

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

"I would love some," she nodded, reaching out to pull his lips to hers as she kissed him sweetly, before stretching and snuggling to him.

"I better go make some then, I have to go collect Roland in about an hour. Would you like to come?" he asked, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them.

She wished she could, but she couldn't, she couldn't leave, not until Halloween, Halloween was the one night of the year she could actually leave the house and go wherever she might choose, "I would love to but…"

"You have other things to do?"

"No, it's not that," she shook her head.

"You want to stay in bed?"

She chuckled and shrugged, "you got me," she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"You don't have to come, I just thought that you might want to."

"Robin, you know I love Roland."

"He's going to ask you to come to his school play, he's really excited about it."

"He is?" she felt her heart break just a little bit at the idea of having to let him down, she couldn't go, it was so unfair.

"What does that look mean?" Robin asked, stroking her stomach gently.

"It means I can't."

"Why not?" he questioned, frowning at her, "don't say you're busy, because I didn't even tell you what day it was."

"I'm sorry Robin," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as her nose began to tingle.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"I can't go," she repeated, shaking her head as she played with the bed sheets.

He stared at her intently as she swiped at the tears that were trickling down her cheeks, "wait, is this about it being at the school?"

"What? No."

"Will he be there?" Robin asked, gritting his teeth together.

"Who?"

"You know who Regina, the person who did this to you," he gestured at her neck.

"No."

"Are you scared to go out?"

"I just can't Robin, I'm sorry," she sighed, moving out of the bed and reaching for her clothes which were piled on the floor.

"No, don't go, Gina, I didn't mean to push you." She sniffled and turned around to look at him, "babe, you can stay here if you want, I'm sure Roland will want to see you when he gets back."

"Okay," she nodded, finding his shirt and pulling it over her head; he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his legs.

"I'm sorry baby, will you forgive me?"

"I suppose so," she smirked, scrunching her nose at him.

"Do you know you're adorable when you do that?"

"When I do what?" she asked.

"Crumple your nose like that."

"What like this?" she did it again and beamed at him, showing her teeth in a dazzling smile as she laughed.

"My god woman, you are so sexy."

"I do try," she quipped, flicking her hair as she smirked at him.

"If I had time, I would be laying you down on this bed and having you for breakfast."

"Oh, haven't you got time?" she asked, pouting at him playfully as she ran her hands down his body.

"You are a kinky bitch aren't you," she pulled away from Robin and turned around to see Jefferson sat in a chair in the corner of the room, "asking him to eat you out before breakfast," he tutted.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, why couldn't he just leave her alone? He was annoying, really, really annoying. Robin's hands came to her hips as he slid his shirt up her body. She quickly grabbed his hands and shook her head, "you said you didn't have time."

"Well, I'll make time."

"Robin, I'm hungry," at his look, she rolled her eyes, "for actual food." She wasn't really, she just didn't want Jefferson watching them do anything together that involved getting naked.

"Okay then, let's go get actual food, there's a great diner that I discovered down the street."

"I thought you were making me breakfast," she shrugged.

"Oh dear, looks like you've hit a problem girly," Jefferson sighed, "you can't leave the house and lover boy is going to want to take you places. You're going to have to tell him."

"I was going to, but, Granny's food is better, trust me."

"I was looking forward to sampling some of your pancakes, Roland told me they were great," she tried, Jefferson was right, that was the third time this morning, she'd had to refuse the offer of going out to do something.

"Regina, I get the feeling that you don't want to leave the house."

"I don't," she smiled, "now we're getting somewhere." She nodded, finding his hand and threading their fingers together.

"But why not? Is it because of this guy? Are you afraid…"

"He's not coming back, I told you that!" she spat, moving out of his arms, "I don't want to talk about him Robin."

"Okay, we don't have to talk about him, but I think it would be good for you to get out of the house."

"No, it wouldn't, it wouldn't be good for me."

"Okay, fine," he held his hands up in defeat, "I can stop by your place and pick up some stuff for you if you want."

"I think I'm fine thanks."

"Which house do you live in?" he asked.

"What is this twenty questions?"

"Regina, I've never even seen your place, never even seen you out of my house."

"I'm sorry Robin."

He sighed and stood up, "right, I'm going to go and make pancakes, want some?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking down to the ground as he kissed her head and left the room.

"Oh dear," Jefferson muttered, "something tells met that this relationship you got going isn't going to work, he's going to want you to leave with him and you are going to have to keep on saying no. You must be crazy to think that you could have a normal relationship. Well, I hate to break it to you honey, but you ain't normal, you're dead."

"Jefferson leave me alone."

"Don't tell me to go away again, or I might just have to start hurting him and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Jefferson! Leave me alone!" she yelled, forgetting that she was speaking out loud, "leave me alone! What don't you understand?! Why can't you get it into your head that I don't want you around me!"

"Oops, good luck explaining that one," he laughed, before disappearing.

"Regina?!" The door burst open and Robin looked at her in concern, "what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"God you better tell me now, are you in danger? I swear to god Regina, tell me now."

"No, not me," she whispered, "you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying that and tell me what is going on please!"

"It's this house," she breathed, "no one is safe in here."

"Why?"

"Let me just tell you that the woman who sold you this house, didn't inform you about everything that went on here," she looked up at the clock and saw the time, she pulled on his arm and brought him to the window so that they could see the street. Suddenly a tourist car came into view with a man holding a megaphone and a group of people were looking at the house.

"What the?"

Regina opened the window so they could hear what he was saying, _"our tour concludes with one of the most famous houses of horrors in the City of Angels, better known as, the 'Murder House'…"_

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You can't believe this crap," Robin huffed shaking his head, closing the window as he wandered down to the kitchen, grabbing stuff out of the fridge.

"Robin," she sighed.

"Really? I mean come on Regina, it's crazy."

"It's the truth," she shrugged. She was going to have to do something that she didn't want to, in order to make him believe her, "fine, I'll come with you to pick Roland up."

"No, you don't have to."

"I want to," she smiled.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and combined all the ingredients he would need to make pancakes, just as he was pouring one into the pan, there was a knock on the backdoor, he groaned and moved to open it, "hello, can I help you?"

"Hello handsome," Regina closed her eyes, she promised she'd back off, so much for that, he would see her as a hot maid with a small skirt, that was how all the men saw her. Regina slumped on to a bar stool, playing with the sleeves on Robin's shirt that she was wearing.

"Urm, okay, did you want something madam?"

"Yes, I am the maid for this house, I'd been away for a couple of weeks, but I'm back now."

Robin turned to look at Regina and shrugged, "I don't know if I need a maid, but you can come in and I'll make you a cup of tea."

Red came inside and sat down beside Regina, "what are you doing?" Regina spat under her breath.

"Oh sweets, don't worry, something tells me that he only has eyes for you."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Well, in his eyes, I'm the old woman, that hasn't ever happened on a first try before."

Regina grinned and shook her head, "that's…"

"That means he is in love with you."

"What?"

"Yes."

Regina watched as Robin filled the kettle and closed her eyes, he was in love with her? That changed everything, she knew he felt something for her, but actual love, she couldn't tell him who she was yet, she just couldn't, they were too new, too fresh, she needed to leave it a little longer. He flipped a pancake and popped it on a plate, sliding it over to her, "there you go babe, maple syrup?"

"Yes please, thank you," she smiled, taking the bottle from him and squeezing some onto the pancake.

"Well, if you don't need a maid, then I guess I should be finding some other means of employment," Red stated, standing from her chair as she straightened her dress, "goodbye Mr Locksley, if you're sensible, you won't let that one go," she gestured towards Regina, casting her a wink, before leaving out the door again.

"How strange," Robin chuckled, "I hope nothing else weird happens this morning," he laughed, picking up his own pancake and taking a bite out of it as he poured another in.

"Hmm," she drank some of the orange juice that he poured for her and sighed. She couldn't reveal herself, not now, instead, she came up with the perfect cover, "Robin, I don't feel too well."

"What?"

"That's why I didn't want to come with you to pick Roland up, or go to Granny's I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Regina," he sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple, "if you don't feel well, you can stay here okay? Is that why you didn't want to go home too?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Now," he scooped her up bridal style, as her arms wrapped around his neck, it was different to the way he had carried her the previous night, this time it was as though he were cradling her, keeping her safe, "you can stay in my bed and watch films all day. I promise when I get back with Roland, we will join you and wait on you hand and foot. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely," she chuckled as he placed her down on the bed and moved the covers over her, before sitting down next to her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here all alone in the 'Murder House'" he asked, putting on a creepy voice.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

He moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently, "do you need anything?"

She could think of many things she needed right now, but that wasn't going to happen, he needed to be picking Roland up, "no I'm alright," she whispered, pressing her lips against his, "I think you should be heading out."

"Me too actually, I'll be back soon," he stated, quickly kissing her lips, before placing one on her forehead and grabbing his car keys from the side. "Do you need me to pick up anything?"

She was about to say no, when she realised that he could bring her absolutely anything from the store, she'd always had to make do with what the owners had, "I would actually love a tall glass of lemonade."

"Lemonade coming right up your majesty," he did a little bow before casting her one last look, "you do know that you look like you belong in my bed right?"

"Maybe I do."

"I think so. Bye beautiful."

"Bye," she smiled as she watched him leave. She sighed and closed her eyes, what was she going to do? There was a small knock on the door and she sat up expecting it to be Robin, "what did you forget… Emma, hi."

"Hey," she grinned, moving to sit at the bottom of the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yes, what are you doing with this guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're dead, it's hardly a match made in heaven, once he finds out, he going to freak and leave this place, you do know that, right?"

Regina sighed and shook her head, deep down a part of her knew that, she just didn't want to admit it to herself, not yet. "I love him Emma."

"What?"

"I'm in love with him and I think he loves me." She admitted, nervous about what she had just admitted to, she knew she was in love with him, there was no other explanation for what she was feeling, the emotion he evoked within her could only be put down to one thing, love. The way they had come together the night before just made her fall for him even more, it worked to confirm that what she was feeling was true.

"Does he think you're alive?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Oh dear."

"I know okay, I know this is a right royal mess, but I can't just turn off me feelings just like that. I want him, I want to be happy, don't I deserve to be happy? I wasn't happy when I was alive, I'm happier now than I have ever been."

"Regina," she sighed, "trust me, I'm trying to look out for you, but I still can't help but feel that this is a bad idea."

Regina buried her head in her hands, "I've never felt more alive than when I'm with them, it's as if they bring me to life again."

"We both know that can't happen."

Regina took a deep shuddery breath and shook her head, "I know that. I think I need some time alone."

"Okay," Emma squeezed her hand, "I'm here, if you ever want to talk."

She didn't answer, just turned around and laid her face down on the pillow, allowing it to catch her tears, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and things were going well between herself and Robin, but he was getting more and more suspicious, she never wanted to do anything outside, for obvious reasons, but he just didn't get it and she knew that. He asked her why they had never been to her house and things like that, questions that she couldn't answer, because in a relationship, surely the other person should know where you lived right? It was just she lived in the same house as him, she was pretty much living there in full sight now anyway, sleeping in his bed with him, alternating cooking and reading Roland bedtime stories together, it was perfect, her perfect little family, except, it wasn't, not really.

She was sat in the lounge reading a book, when Robin came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders, dropping his lips to her neck, "that's feels nice," she hummed, her hand coming up to find his.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck.

"How would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

She straightened up and sighed, "Robin."

"Come on Regina, I just want to go out to dinner with you, why can't you give me that? Let me treat you, I want to spoil you, you can have anything on the menu, please," he sat down on the couch beside her and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Gina, come on."

"I can't."

"That's what you say every time I ask you to do anything," he scoffed.

"Robin…"

"No Regina, I'm worried about you, you never go outside."

"I do, we had a picnic a couple of days ago."

"What in the garden? What about when we went to the beach and you didn't come with us, do you know how upset Roland was about that?"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be the perfect girlfriend for you or mother for your son," she spat, dropping her book down onto the coffee table and standing up.

"Regina!"

"Robin, I love you! But I can't do it, I can't leave this house! I want to, I really want to! God, don't you think if I could leave the house and take Roland to the beach with you I would? Or have attended his play? Or just go on a normal date with you? I want all those things, but I can't leave." She took a shuddery breath as she stared at him, that was the first time she had told him that she loved him, the first time she had confessed her feelings.

"Why not?! I don't understand, help me to understand you!" He moved closer to her, cupping her cheek, "I love you too, but you're not letting me in, you need to give me something please."

"I can't leave this house," she whispered.

"That's what you've been saying, over and over again! Why Regina?! Tell me why!"

"Because I'm Dead!" she shouted, losing it completely, "I'm dead Robin! I can't leave this house because I am trapped here forever!"

"Seriously! That is the stupid response you are giving me right now, that you're dead?! You aren't dead Regina, your heart is beating, I felt it, you breathe, you're alive! You're insane!"

"I'm not insane," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Robin, I'm telling you the truth, I was murdered in this house! I was murdered right there!" She pointed to the entrance to the dining room, "you have to believe me, please!" she begged.

"You're crazy," he shook his head, tears in his eyes now too and she realised that everything they had had literately been obliterated there and then. "Get out."

"Robin, don't."

"Get out!"

"Please," she whispered.

He took hold of her arm and pulled her towards the door, opening it and pushing her, not forcefully but hard enough to get his point across, "leave Regina."

"Robin."

"Please, don't look at me like that," he sighed, taking her hand and leading her to the front gate.

"Don't do this," she sniffled, he was just about to take her over the perimeter of the house when his hand slipped from hers and she disappeared.

"Regina? Regina!"

She opened her eyes and she was in the back yard, she could hear him shouting for her, so hurried around the house, "Robin."

"What the hell was that?"

"I told you I couldn't leave."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't have to do anything, you tried to take me off the perimeter and out there I don't exist," she shrugged. She could see that he was completely freaking out, she had just disappeared before his eyes and there was no possible explanation for it, none that wasn't supernatural.

"I don't understand."

She reached for his hand and pulled him back inside, "where's your phone?" She asked.

"Here," he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Google me."

"What?"

"Go on, google search my name," she didn't want to have to do it this way, but if it was the only way to prove to him that she was telling the truth, she would have to, how else was he going to believe it, he would probably question his own sanity.

His hands were shaking as he typed in her name, he scanned the screen and his eyes went wide as he dropped the phone to the ground, "oh my god, Regina, you're…"

"Dead, I'm dead; he strangled me," she cried, "he squeezed until I stopped breathing."

"Oh my god," he was looking at her, tears rolling down his face as he cried, "you're dead," he cupped her cheek, "he killed you?"

"He did," she nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go this far, I was supposed to be protecting you from the rest of them."

"Regina," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "you feel so alive."

"I know; when I'm with you I feel alive, you make me feel alive," she breathed, tracing the lines of his face, "you have to leave Robin, take Roland and leave."

"No," he shook his head, "I can't leave you here."

"You have no choice."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Because unfortunately, it's not just me, there are others, trust me, they aren't like me, they're crazy Robin and they want to hurt you, they don't care who you are, they enjoy murder." She needed him to leave, because she just couldn't risk it anymore.

"Oh my god, did you just tell him?"

"Not now Jefferson!" She yelled, turning around.

"Jefferson?" Robin questioned, "there's someone there?"

"Yes," she nodded, "he is a psychopathic killer."

"That's not very nice is it Regina," Jefferson shot forward and placed a knife at her throat as he allowed Robin to see him for the first time.

"Regina!"

"Robin, don't move," she stated holding her hands up in warning, the last thing she needed was Jefferson stabbing Robin because he was trying to protect a spirit who couldn't be harmed anyway, "listen to me, he can't hurt me."

He pressed the knife in and she felt a slight uncomfortable sensation, "Regina?"

"Aww, look at his little face, it's so cute that he cares for you and doesn't want to see your pretty little throat get slit open." Jefferson chuckled.

"Would you stop it already," she rolled her eyes as she looked at a horrified Robin, "he is a pain in the ass," Jefferson moved the knife and should she have been alive would have killed her, it stunned her a little bit and blood spurted from her neck. "Seriously, for fuck sake Jefferson, what are you doing?!"

"Regina! Oh my god!" Robin turned around and dropped to the ground, where he gagged and proceeded to throw up.

"Jefferson, go away! Go away!" Regina snapped, smacking him.

"I love scaring people." He smirked, before he followed orders.

She moved to rub her hand over Robin's back comfortingly, "Robin, it's fine," she whispered, "I'm fine."

"This is crazy, I'm losing it," he looked at her, "this is just an insane dream, please tell me it's a dream and that I didn't just watch you get your throat slit open."

"It happens," she shrugged.

"No, it doesn't," he turned around and looked at her, touching her neck, where the wound had already healed, "this isn't normal, oh my god, I think I'm going to throw up again."

"That's fine," she nodded, "Robin, I'm sorry, I know I should have told you about all this, about me being…"

"Dead, you're dead, oh my god, we've been together… I mean, we are together, we made love… what does that… how, just, how?!"

"I know you're freaked out right now," it was safe to say that Robin wasn't taking it well, at all, which was totally understandable.

"You told me, you said you were dead, that first night, you said and I laughed and it was true, oh my god. You were murdered."

"Yes," she whispered, moving closer to him. She really hoped that he didn't push her away, she didn't know how she would cope if they parted on bad terms, or if he was scared of her

"Everything makes sense now, I never thought I'd say that about learning that my girlfriend is a ghost."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, hugging him gently, "where does this leave us?" She asked.

"I have no idea, I mean, you said that we are in danger if we stay here?"

"I've been keeping you both safe for the past month, Henry has been helping me best he could, he's been looking out for Roland."

"Henry is dead too?"

"I know, it's sad," Regina sighed, "but his parents are here, so it's not as bad for him as it is for some of the other children trapped here, some of them are all alone."

"How does this even work?" He asked, "I didn't believe, I…"

"It's this house, only this house."

Robin shuddered and stood up, "so is there anyone else in here with us right now?" He asked.

She looked around and shook her head, "no, most of them chill out in the basement, or attic, they don't like to interfere with the humans."

"I think you broke that rule."

"Not normally I don't," she sniggered, "I've been avoiding the home owners for nearly twenty years, then when you and Roland showed up, I decided that I was going to break the rules I set out for myself, I wanted to protect your son, I didn't protect Henry…"

"Daddy! Gina!"

She looked up at him wide eyed before they both ran upstairs, "Roland!" she shouted, Robin hot on her heels as they burst through the door to find a woman with black hair piled on top of her head, a gunshot wound embedded into the back of her skull.

"Mary!" Regina shouted grabbing her arm only for her to turn around and stare at her.

"There's a child in here," she stated, tilting her head looking at Regina with tears streaming from her eyes, "there's a child."

"Mary, he isn't your child though, is he?" Regina reminded, rubbing her arms, "he isn't your little girl is he?"

"He? I have a child."

"Yes."

"Emma."

"Yes, Emma," she nodded, knowing that the woman's child had been called Emma, but she was kidnapped when she was a little baby. The other Emma had been helping to control Mary, pretending that she was her long-lost daughter, "now come away from Roland."

"What the hell?" Robin shook his head.

"I want Emma!"

As if on cue, Emma appeared in the middle of the room, "hey, what's up… ooh shit, sorry," she stated, noticing Robin, "hi Emma Swan."

He just looked at her, mouth agape before staring back at Regina. "Emma, take your mother please."

"Not this again, how much longer am I going to have to do this?"

"For all eternity, now take her."

"Fine," she scoffed, "Mary, come on."

"Emma!"

"Yes, it's me, now come on, let's go find David, shall we?"

"Oh yes!"

With that the two disappeared in thin air and Regina looked towards the little boy who seemed confused and scared, "okay Roland…"

"Were they ghosts?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

Regina moved to sit beside him, looking at Robin, asking for his permission to tell his son, he nodded reluctantly and she cleared her throat, her fingers beginning to run through the small boy's hair, "yes sweetheart."

"Daddy, you said ghosts weren't real!"

"Baby, the ghosts are not going to hurt you," she whispered, pressing her lips to his head, "in fact, watch," she moved into the middle of the room and became invisible, hearing a gasp from both Locksley boys as she removed Roland's favourite book from the shelf, "how about, I read you Robin Hood," she stated, not coming into view, so it simply appeared as though the book was floating in mid-air. She wanted to find a way to reassure him that he shouldn't be afraid of ghosts, especially not her. She kissed his head and dropped the book gently into his lap, before revealing herself again. "See."

Roland's big eyes were looking up at her as his mouth matched his father's, "Gina, you're a ghost?" he gasped, "a real-life ghost?"

"Yes," she nodded, "you're not scared of me, are you?"

"No! That is so cool! I want to be invisible!" he squealed hugging her, "are you a nice ghost? Like Casper?"

"I've never been called Casper before," she chuckled, hugging him back, "but Roland, you can't tell anyone okay."

"Why? My new mommy is a ghost." Her heart clenched at that and she smiled at him, looking to Robin, seeing a shocked look on his face, she knew they had a lot to talk about, especially after Roland had just said that. Truthfully it made her feel amazing, she'd never been anyone's mommy before and Roland thinking of her as his made her happy. She placed a kiss on his head and tucked his duvet over him.

"You still can't tell anyone okay, they wouldn't believe you," she stated, running her fingers through his hair, "story?"

"Yes," he snuggled up to her, "what else can you do?" he asked, looking up at her as his tiny fingers found hers.

"Well, the usual ghost things really, I can haunt people, turn invisible that kind of thing."

"So cool, I want to be a ghost too."

"No baby, you don't," she whispered, stroking his hair with her free hand, before turning to Robin.

"I'm going to leave you two to it, I think I need to go and think about somethings," he confessed, walking out of the room and leaving them to read their story. She watched him go and sighed, they definitely needed to talk.

Once Roland was asleep, she moved out of bed, tucking him in as Henry entered the room, sitting in a chair and pulling a book onto his lap, "I can watch him for you Gina."

"Thank you my little prince," she kissed his head and fluffed his hair, before leaving the room and going to find Robin. He was sat on the bed with his head in her hands and she sighed, "Robin?"

He looked up at her and took a deep breath, as he opened his arms for her to come to him, she slipped into bed and straddled his lap, hugging him as she rested her head on his shoulder, he cupped the back of her head carefully, "this is crazy," he whispered.

"I know," she agreed, kissing his shoulder.

"You're right here, I can feel you, touch you, kiss you."

"I know," she chuckled.

"I don't want to lose you, I want you to be Roland's mommy, I do, but how the hell is it supposed to work? We can't do normal couple things, like go on vacation, out for meals, the beach, cinema, what about Roland, you won't be able to go to any of his recitals, or his graduation."

"I thought that was what a video camera was for," she joked, nudging him playfully.

"Regina, serious."

"Sorry," she knew this was a serious matter, he was right, she wouldn't be able to do any of those things, the things a parent should do. "I can't do any of that, unless they fall on Halloween."

"What?"

"On Halloween, the dead may walk among the living, hence I can leave the house."

"You can?"

"Yes," she shrugged.

"I'm guessing you don't age."

"You'd be correct in that assumption, you can have me young and beautiful forever," she smirked.

"What if at some point I wanted to…"

"No, don't you dare even consider that." the smirk fell from her face.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You were going to suggest joining me, I can tell from the look on your face."

"Whats so bad about that?"

"Urm, you can't leave this place Robin, you'd be stuck here."

"You'd be here."

"Shut up," she shoved him.

"So I take it you don't want me to leave anymore."

"I don't."

Robin sighed, "are we safe?"

"I don't know, all I can say is that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are."

"Good, well then I know that I want to stay, there's no way I'm leaving you here."

She grinned at him and pressed her lips to his, "do you want to know something about ghosts?" She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What?"

"They get horny pretty easily," she smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" He laughed, "well then, I think we'll have to do something about that."

* * *

Three months past and Robin was coping better than she thought he would, he was now used to the fact that there was the odd random ghost in the house and Roland loved playing with the children, especially Henry and Violet, who were sometimes mean to him, especially when plying hide and seek, Regina would have to give him a helping hand and then they would moan at her for giving them away, but how was Roland supposed to find two invisible ghosts?

She was waiting for them to come home, cooking in the kitchen, so maybe she didn't actually have to eat to survive, but her boys did and she was more than happy to make them anything they might want. She hummed as she poured the bolognese over a layer of creamy sauce, before adding more pasta and repeating.

She danced in the kitchen as she flicked the radio on, "so what's a cooking good looking?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jefferson."

"Look, okay, you know I'm not trying to kill him anymore, god, I'm in counselling with Cassidy."

"Good, you need it," she scoffed.

"Regina, is this about slitting your throat."

"No," she laughed, "Jefferson, we both know you are insane, so why don't you stick to trying to kill other ghosts, if you have their permission. I'm pretty sure that someone in here will want to play with you."

"What about…"

"I don't want to play," she shook her head, sampling some of the chocolate sauce she had on the hob to trickle over dessert.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't okay."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

Why did he choose to pester her? Sure, he'd given her a little break, but apparently, he was back to the same old annoying Jefferson, out to piss her off at any given opportunity. They heard a car pull up and she shooed him away, she was stirring the sauce when her boys came in, "mom!"

"In the kitchen," she shouted.

"You're doing it again," Roland chuckled.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Mom, we can't see you."

"Oh yeah," she laughed, making herself visible, it was quite often that Robin and Roland would come home to see something hovering, this time it was a spoon mixing something on the hob.

"Hello," Roland, giggled hugging her legs.

"Hey baby," she played with his hair, he had started calling her mommy, but apparently, according to him he was too old to be calling her that, so it changed to mom, Robin was also dad now, which he had found strange, Regina had simply laughed and said that he was growing up. "Did you have a good day at school?" she asked as he stepped onto the little step that allowed him to reach the counter.

"Yes, did you know that it is Halloween next week?!" He stated excitedly.

"I did," she nodded, for her, Halloween couldn't come soon enough, she wanted some time out of this place.

"Hey babe," Robin walked in, dropping some groceries on the counter.

"Hi," she smiled, looking in the bag and seeing some ice cream and smores, "yum."

Robin smacked her hand gently, "hey you, they are for our camp out."

She stuck her tongue out at him, he had got it into his head that because they wanted her to go on a vacation with them, they were going to set up a tent in the back yard, next to the newly fitted pool, so that she could camp out with them, which was really cute and she was happy to go along with that plan, she was just glad they wanted to include her, that they had accepted her so quickly into their little family unit, she was mom, for the first time in her life, well not her life, but she had a family, she had people who loved her and she had never been happier.

* * *

As soon as midnight struck on October 30th it meant that it was the 31st, Regina shook Robin, "get up," she whispered, "come on sleepy head, I have twenty-four hours."

"Regina," he groaned, burying his head into his pillow.

"This is my one day a year! Come on! Get up!" she smacked him with her pillow and he sat up.

"I'm getting up, sheesh woman."

"I want to do everything," she giggled, getting dressed as she hurried onto the landing and to Roland's room, she pushed the door open and kissed his little cheeks, "Roland."

"Mom? Is it time?" He asked, she had told him about her plan and he was on board, it was the weekend, so the way she saw it, he had another day to recover before school and this was a rare occasion.

"Yes, how would you like to go to the beach first?" she questioned.

"Yes let's go!" He nodded, getting out of bed, already in his jeans and a shirt.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, he had definitely been in his pyjamas when she had put him to bed, the little monkey must have changed when she had left the room.

"I thought we could go quicker," he smirked, pulling on her arm, "daddy come on!"

Regina lifted him into her arms, "yes, I want you to show me everything, your school, not that we can go in, but you can show me."

"I will."

"Robin come on," Regina laughed as they hurried down the stairs and a tired looking Robin slumped out of the bedroom.

* * *

They did literally everything they could think of, they went to the beach, to the mall and did some shopping, saw a movie about a fish that got lost, then they went bowling and Regina won, which she got slightly over excited about. After that they headed to the park and Robin pushed Regina and Roland on the swings.

The last thing on their list was go out for a romantic meal, so Roland went to a Halloween party at his friend's house, whilst Robin and Regina went to a nice restaurant, she wore the red dress that she had worn the night they met and applied a lot of concealer to her bruised neck. She sat opposite him and smiled as she found his hand across the table. "This is nice,"

"It is isn't it," he agreed, looking around at the posh restaurant, "it's crazy having you out of the house."

"I know," she nodded, "I feel so free, like I can do anything," a sad look graced her features, "I just wish…"

"That you could do this all the time?" he asked, knowing her inside out by now, he knew exactly how she was feeling all the time and she had to say, it was impressive, she liked it. "me too."

"But, if I hadn't died, I wouldn't have met you and Roland, so I guess in every cloud there's a silver lining, plus I would have been quite old, like fifty."

"You'd have still been hot."

"Ooh, do you like fifty-year-olds? I didn't know you were into that, maybe red was wrong about you, maybe you wanted her in her granny form."

"What?" he asked, letting out a little laugh as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Red, she likes to test the men, if they see her as a hot maid, they usually stray from their partners, but, if they see her as an old woman, then they don't." She confessed, thanking the waiter as he placed their meals down in front of them.

"How did I not know that?"

"I didn't tell you," she smirked, picking up her fork and cutting her steak.

"That's sneaky madam, you tested me."

"No I didn't," she shook her head, "Red tested you, I didn't even know she was doing it," she moaned at the flavours and nodded, "now that is nice."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm."

He chuckled and stared at her, causing her heart to beat all that faster, she loved it when he looked at her that way, displaying all his emotions for her just like that, his eyes told her everything, they were the windows to his soul and she could see it perfectly, it was the other half to hers, she knew that now, she knew that everything happened for a reason. "why are you staring at me?" she whispered, "do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, you just looked really beautiful that's all," he shrugged, finding her hand across the table, "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you, for staying with me and not freaking out."

"Oh I freaked out."

"Hardly."

"I threw up."

"Yeah well, you had seen Jefferson slit my throat," she used her fingers as quote marks, "all in all, I think you took it very well. Weirdly well actually, almost as though you're into spirit girls."

"I'd like to get into one spirit girl in particular."

"Dirty boy," she tutted, raising her eyebrows at him playfully. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she stated, standing from the table.

"Babe, you don't even…"

"I'm going to make sure that my neck is covered," she scoffed, he knew that ghosts didn't have to take bathroom breaks and she wasn't even going to the bathroom, just because it was Halloween, didn't mean she was stuck in her human form, she quickly became invisible and moved back over to the table running her hands over his shoulder, "seems it was," she breathed, kissing his ear.

"Regina, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she stated, "just having a little fun," she bit down on his earlobe gently, before moving to straddle his lap, not even visible to him, never mind anyone else in the restaurant. She kissed across his cheeks, before reaching his lips and grinding against him.

"This is going to look super weird," he stated, his hand trying to touch her.

"I know, I should probably stop, right?"

"Yes."

"Shame, that could have been good, for the both of us," she moved off his lap before walking back to a secluded area and making herself visible again.

Just as she was back at the table, she saw Robin gesture to a waiter and then to their plates, "what are you doing?" She asked, it was her turn to be confused.

"Getting this wrapped up, I need to take you home right now."

"What why?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows, it was only nine thirty, she still had two and a half hours of her day left.

"Because I need you."

"Oh," she grinned, she was okay with that, she needed him too, but then she remembered something, "we need to pick Roland up."

"It's on the way."

"Good," she picked up her purse as he took the doggy bag from the waiter, "let's go."

"Yes," she took his hand and slipped into the car, ready to get home and let Robin make love to her, which would be the perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

Robin carried Roland from the car into the house as she followed behind, locking the front door, before ascending the stairs with her hand on Robin's lower back. She opened Roland's bedroom door and Robin laid him down in his bed, they then proceeded to get him out of his ghost costume, he had insisted upon it, he was her little alive ghost. Once the costume was gone, they both sat down on the edge of his bed as Regina ran her fingers through his hair and hummed gently. Robin kissed her shoulder as they simply watched their little boy sleep for a little while.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he whispered in her ear, rubbing her hip lightly.

"Yes please," she nodded, pressing a kiss to her son's head, before standing up and leaning against Robin as they walked to their bedroom. "I love you," she stated, stopping at the entrance to their room and cupping his cheek.

"I love you too."

Regina realised that even in death, there was life and she had never been happier to still be there for the ride.


	8. H is for Home

**So this part is a one shot for my Alphabet of OQ series, however it will be continued in it's own story H is for Home, so if you like this and want to see what happens next go follow that story because that will be where it will be posted. If you have already read the first chapter of that then I apologise because this is the same and not a new update, but there will hopefully be one coming soon.**

* * *

Regina never really fit in with any crowd, she had no family, nothing that tied her down, she was a free spirit, a lone wolf so to speak. Her father died when she was very young and she had left home at the tender age of eighteen to search for bigger and better things. Unfortunately, bigger and better things weren't always as they seemed, although she got away from her mother and her controlling nature, she found that maybe it was better to have someone who cared about you and was a little protective, than to not have anyone, to being alone.

When she first moved to New York, she was young and excited, the idea of discovering new things, places and people was always something that had intrigued her, she wanted to travel, see the world, but first she would actually need some money to do that. She got an internship straight out of high school with an acquaintance of her mother, she was glad that her mother had been very eager for her to succeed and was more than happy to put a good word in with Mr Gold.

That was fifteen years ago now and she was still working for him, however she had a lot of freedom, he didn't control her, as long as she did her job right, there was nothing he complained about. At first, she had wanted to become an owner of a large company, thought it was a great idea, but that soon chanced and she decided that she was just going to stay as Gold's assistant and it was safe to say he was more than happy about that.

The perks of being assistant to one of the most successful business men in all of America were vast, her salary was crazily high and Gold always invited her to go with him whenever he left the country, which meant that she had been across the globe and experienced different places and cultures. She couldn't complain really, she had literally everything, except maybe companionship, she didn't have someone who she could go home to at night, that wasn't something that was really on the cards, she didn't see it happening in her life, it was hard to find someone who she connected with. She had the odd little fling here and there, but nothing substantial, nothing that actually meant something.

Currently, she was sat on board Gold's private jet, bound towards London, England, somewhere else to add to her list which had grown rather vast over the fifteen years she had been working with Gold. Regina got on with her boss, they had the same sense of humour and tended to ricocheted off each other, sometimes however, they didn't get on at all and fought like cats and dogs, but they were okay, he was a kind of father figure in her life, so she freaked out when people asked them if they were together romantically, he did too if she were honest, he didn't like it.

She sat in her chair twisting her fingers as she looked over to him, he was typing on his mac book and she sighed, before slipping lower into her comfy leather recliner and closing her eyes. She moved a hand to her hair and twirled it, she had decided to chop it off a couple of years ago, but now it fell to her collar bone and she though it to be the perfect length, she slipped off her heels and took her phone out of her pocket, before looking back over at Gold again.

"Dearie, you really are distracting," he scoffed, his hands ceasing to type as he looked over at her, "talk."

"What? Why do you think I need to talk about anything?"

"I know you Regina and I know when your mind is preoccupied."

"It's not, I'm just… I don't know what it is okay, I just feel strange, I can't explain it, anyway, it doesn't matter," she shook her head, it didn't matter, but it was weirding her out how she couldn't place what had made her feel somewhat disjointed, maybe it was the fact that she had never been to England before, but she had never felt this way when going to the other countries she had visited, so it couldn't be that, but she didn't know what it was, not in the slightest.

"Regina, something tells me that you aren't exactly focused."

"Well, you haven't given me much to focus on," she countered, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Touché, how about I give you some paperwork to fill in, would you like that?"

"Hmm, not really," she chuckled, "but if you need it doing I might as well do it now instead of postponing."

"Okay then," he grabbed his briefcase from the ground and fished out a pile of papers, before dropping them on the table in front of her, "enjoy Miss Mills."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," she nodded, looking at the first page and seeing that they were basic forms which shouldn't be too complicated.

After landing in London, they made their way to the hotel, separate rooms of course. Her room was pretty, the coloured with a mix of light purple and white, the first thing she did was drop her travel cases by the door and run to flop down on the double bed, it was always the first thing she did, any time she was in a new country, she would try out the new bed straight away. This one was a good one and definitely had her seal of approval.

She had to attend a meeting with Gold in a couple of hours, but until then she had free rein to explore and explore she would, she wasn't going to waste a single second of her time here. She hopped up off the bed and grabbed her purse and coat, before closing the door behind her and walking out of the room, out of the hotel.

* * *

After looking in a few shops and buying a couple of items, she came up to a massive toy shop, peering through the window she smiled and shook her head before deciding she was going to go inside and look around, maybe she could bring a present back for Henry, he was her best friend's son, but she loved to spoil him as if he were hers, plus it was an excuse to look around a toy store without looking like a weird woman who was too old to be shopping in one.

Looking around she shook her head, it was massive, a ridiculous size with seven floors filled with toys and other things for children. She felt a niggling feeling deep down, a pang of want, she wanted a child of her own who she could spoil with toys, she wanted someone to call her mommy and depend on her completely.

A little girl with blonde hair that was fastened in pink ribbons walked past with her mother, she was clinging to a doll which had hair just like hers. Regina smiled and looked to the right, seeing a little boy playing with lego blocks. There was just something about children that made her feel like her life was missing something important, someone she could love unconditionally. Sighing she walked up the stairs and came to the dinosaur section, Henry loved them, he was going through a phase where he was completely obsessed with dinosaurs, so that would probably be an ideal present from his aunt Gina.

She looked at them all, there were so many different types with different colours, how on earth was she supposed to choose just one? There were too many to even take in, she picked up a Diplodocus and looked at it closely, running her fingers over its long neck and tail. She grinned and shook her head, Henry would love...

"Rawww!" Someone bumped into her legs and she turned around to see a little boy with scruffy brown hair and dark eyes looking up at her with a cheeky dimpled grin on his face.

"Well roar to you too," she chuckled, bending down to look at him closer, "what do you have there?" She asked, gesturing to the dinosaur in his hand.

"This is a T Rex! The fiercest dinosaur there is!" He laughed, before looking at the one she was holding, "that one's a Diplodocus, he only eats leaves because he is a herbivore," he nodded.

"Wow aren't you clever."

He beamed up at her proudly, "my daddy taught me all the names of the dinosaurs and we have a big book with pictures and flaps and everything!" he gushed.

"Well I am impressed," she quipped. He was the cutest child she had ever seen in her life.

"Thank you. Do you want to know what all the dinosaurs are?"

Regina was about to answer when she heard a man yelling, "Roland!"

She saw the boy's eyes widen as he looked around, she spotted a man with a worried look on his face running towards them, she guessed that this man was the child's father even though they looked nothing alike, the father had light hair and when he was close enough she realised blue eyes, blue eyes which were currently full of panic. When he reached, them he scooped up the boy in his arms, holding him tight, "what have a told you about running off and scaring daddy like that?"

His accent was clearly British and it was kind of affecting her seeing how loving he was with his son, now he was up close she could see that he was actually pretty handsome and had a generous about of stubble decorating his jaw, but she always liked a guy with stubble, not that anything was going to happen between them, who went to the toy store to pick up a date? Plus, he was probably married, they were probably a happy little family with a woman who looked just like the little boy.

"Sorry Daddy, I was just talking to the nice lady about her Diplodocus," he stated, bowing his head as he looked at his feet, "she said I was clever."

Then as if only just noticing that she was there the man looked up at her, his eyes widening slightly as they met hers, "oh, hello," he smiled and then she saw it, the resemblance between himself and his son, it was the dimples, that smile obviously ran in the family. "I apologise for my son, he is overeager sometimes, especially when it comes to Hamley's and getting a new toy."

"Oh, it's no trouble, I was quite enjoying our little conversation," she smiled, looking down at the little boy who was staring at her with a cheeky grin on his face, "I think he was about to teach me the names of all the dinosaurs."

"Was he?" the father chuckled, looking down at his son, "well then, go and tell the nice lady the names." He looked at her and cast her a smirk, before they both watched Roland.

"I will!" he squealed, grabbing one off the shelf, "this one is a Pterodactyl, it has big wings so it can fly, see," he demonstrated, making the plastic toy move through the air.

"Oh wow," she laughed as he made it fly past her and through the handle of her shopping bag. She looked at the man stood next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So, which one of these is yours?" he asked, gesturing towards the children that were playing around them.

"Oh, none," she shook her head, "I don't have a child, I'm just finding a present for my godson."

"I see," he chuckled, "it's Robin by the way," he stated, extending his hand to her.

"What is?"

"My name is Robin."

"Regina," she smiled, accepting his hand and shaking it, she shuddered as her skin met his, she stared into his eyes, slightly startled by what was going on, he seemed to have been just as affected as she was. The moment was broken though when Roland came over holding up a dinosaur in both hands, the T-rex secured under his arm.

"This one is a Stegosaurus," he stated showing her one before looking at the other, "and this one is…" he stared at it for a couple of seconds before yelling out loud, "a Triceratops!"

"Oh wow," Regina gasped, playing along and showing him how impressed she was that he had remembered all the long names, which to be honest was actually quite impressive, the boy couldn't have been all that old, maybe four or five. "Well thank you for telling me because I would have never known," she chuckled, "so, which dinosaur do you think I should buy?"

"I think you should buy that one," he pointed to the one in her hands.

She looked down at the Diplodocus and smiled, she agreed with him, Henry would definitely like it, he already had many T-Rexs, so it might be a nice change for him to have a dinosaur of another type, "I think so too," she nodded, "which one do you like?" She asked, seeing that his clear favourite was the one that he had been clinging to for the entire time she had known him.

"This T-Rex! This is the T-Rex that we came to get, because I don't have this one and daddy said that we could come and get one today!" he squealed in delight, holding it tightly, "look see, it's arms move and so does its mouth like that!" he pressed a button and the jaw closed on his finger, causing him to laugh as he shook his head, "try it!"

His happiness was infectious, she smiled at Robin before placing her finger inside the mouth of the t-rex as Roland pressed the button and its mouth closed on her finger, "it tickles."

"It does tickle, daddy, your turn, the nice lady tried it."

"Roland, the nice lady is called Regina." Robin informed him, looking at her and casting her one of his beautiful smiles, his blue eyes captivating her, before her attention was drawn back to Roland.

"Oh, Gina." He beamed, reaching out to shake her hand, she was guessing that it was because he had seen his father greet her that way, "my name is Roland and I'm five, I don't have a mommy."

The smile on her face faltered a little bit as she turned to look at Robin, apparently, he had been caught as off guard just as much as she had and was staring at his son, then his gaze turned to her, "you don't?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"No, she's an angel, she's up in heaven, that's what daddy said," Roland nodded.

Regina cast Robin a sombre look, he was a widower? He'd had to raise his son alone, being a single parent without anyone to consult with, without a mother for his son. Clearly, he had done an amazing job, but it was so sad, not just for Roland but for Robin too, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," Robin closed his eyes and shook his head, "Roland, how about we go buy that dinosaur now," his voice wasn't as confident as it had been earlier and she could tell that he was mulling it over in his head, reminiscing, "I need to drop you off at Grace's house before I go back to work."

"Why do you have to go back to work daddy?"

"Because I just do buddy, I have an important meeting with someone this afternoon and he has travelled a long way to come and see me, so I can't be late."

"Oh, okay then, but we are having our special dinner tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes," Robin nodded.

Regina was just about to inform them that she would come to the check out with them when a loud ringtone sounded and she slipped her hand in her jacket pocket, pulling out her iPhone and answering, "Gold?"

"Regina, I need you back at the hotel for briefing as soon as possible, we are meeting the client in an hour or so."

"Yes, I will be right there, I just have one thing to do and then I am on my way."

"Good, Regna please don't be late, you know how much I hate having to tell you off."

"Yes boss," she chuckled, rolling her eyes, "there I was thinking that you rather enjoyed it."

"Regina."

"I'm coming, don't get you nickers in a twist."

"Regina."

"On my way now," she laughed. Regina closed off her phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

"You have somewhere to be?" Robin asked as they all walked towards the tills.

"Yes, I have a meeting," she stated regretfully, she would have loved to spend more time with them.

"Me too," Robin nodded, "work commitments hey," he tutted.

"Hmm, my work did get me a free trip to London so I can't really complain," she chuckled, noticing that Roland was staring up at her.

"Where did you come here from Gina?" He asked finding her hand and playing with it gently.

God, how was it so easy to get attached to a child? He was just so adorable and had already made up a pet name for her, which she got called by others, but they were old friends, not people she had literally just met, she liked it when he called her that it was cute. "I am from a long way away, do you know where America is?" She asked as his hand closed around hers and he shook his head.

"I've heard about America, but I don't know where it is," he stated.

"Well it's across the sea, you have to take a plane or a boat to get there," she told him.

When they reached the front of the queue, Roland shoved his T-Rex into his father's arms before skipping with Regina to the counter. "Sweetie, I think you should probably stay with your dad," she stated, looking down at him.

"No, I don't want to, I want to learn about America!" He shouted, clinging onto her.

"Roland," Robin scooped him up and sighed, "sorry, he's usually so nervous with strangers and doesn't talk to anyone," he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his son who was now crying against his suit jacket.

"Gina isn't a stranger," the boy cried, "she likes dinosaurs, especially the Diplodocus. I want to talk to Gina more," he whimpered, letting out a little hiccup.

Regina paid for Henry's dinosaur before waiting to walk out of the store with them. What the hell was happening? Robin had said that Roland was shy, but the little boy she had met was anything but, he seemed bold and outgoing, chatted away to his heart's content, telling her about anything and everything. She looked over at the father and son and saw that the woman on the till was trying to talk to Roland, but he simply buried himself in his father's jacket and shook his head. Robin handed him the T-Rex and he took it, tucking it under his arm, before snuggling up to his dad again.

She saw Robin sigh as he walked back to her, "look, see," he scuffed his son's hair, "she's still here."

Roland looked up at her, his big brown eyes glossy with tears, "Gina, Gina!" He wriggled and got free from his father's arms, before finding her hand again.

"Apparently, you have a new number one fan."

"I see that," she nodded.

"Daddy, I want to know about America, don't you want to know about America too?" Roland placed his hands on his hips as he cast a challenging look at his father, one which caused Regina to laugh.

"Yes, and I am sure that Regina will tell us as much as she can before she has to go."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But we'll see her again right?" Roland stared up at Robin with an animated look on his face.

"I don't know about that one," Robin sighed, running his fingers gently through his hair.

"We'll never see you again?" Roland asked, looking up at her, the tears brimming in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, oh god, she was a wreck, the things this child did to her after only knowing him less than an hour was insane, she felt like a mother leaving her child, but obviously, he wasn't her child and she definitely wasn't his mother, "I don't think so."

He took a shuddery breath and looked down at the floor, "do you not like me?"

"What? Of course, I like you," she sighed.

"Then why don't you want to see me again?"

She looked up at Robin who was simply staring at his son in what she could only describe as shock, he clearly wasn't used to seeing him like this and apparently, it was creeping him out a little bit. Shaking his head, he picked him up and let out a deep breath, "Roland, Regina is probably a very busy lady okay and you can't expect her to just stop what she is doing to come and play with you."

"I know," he whispered.

Regina realised that they had come to the exit and took a deep breath, she was going to have to say goodbye to them and would probably never see either of them again, which was affecting her more than it should, she didn't know them, not really, she was a complete stranger to them. "Well, I'm heading this way," she stated pointing to their left.

"We're going this way," Robin informed, gesturing in the opposite direction, "it was nice to meet you."

"You too, both of you," she smiled, looking at Roland and moving closer, "hey little man, I hope you're not going to be upset all day, look, you've got your T-Rex." She stated, touching the toy that he was still clinging onto, "thank you for telling me all the names of the dinosaurs." She stroked his cheek gently, apparently, he wasn't talking to her now, he'd all of a sudden gone very shy and she hoped he didn't hate her because she had told him that she wouldn't ever see him again, "Roland."

He looked up at her and cast her a sad smile, "it was nice to meet you Gina," he echoed his father's sentiments as he touched her face gently, before releasing a sigh.

"Bye bye Roland," she whispered, before turning to Robin, "goodbye."

"Goodbye," he nodded. She almost thought she heard some sort of sadness in his voice, but she must have been imagining it, they had only just met, there was no way he was sad about having to part ways, but the look on his face was betraying that thought.

"Bye."

"You already said that," he chuckled, casting her a dimpled grin.

"I know," she laughed, "this time I do actually have to go," she sighed, she was procrastinating, trying to delay the inevitable, she would walk away and never see them again, never see their matching dimples or Roland's face light up when she played with him or told him new things and it was silly for her to say that she was going to miss that, but she really was. It was time to just leave them, disappear and go back to her sad lonely life. "Bye," she stated one last time, before turning her back on them and walking away, having to hold her breath.

With each step, she regretted it more, her chest tightened, what the hell was happening to her? Why did she feel so connected to them? What was she doing? She had no way of ever talking to them again, ever contacting them, she was stupid, a complete idiot, she needed to do something, anything that would mean she would just be able to have one more conversation about dinosaurs with a lonely little boy who had no mother. She stopped waking and shook her head, she couldn't go any further, couldn't continue.

She turned around and began running back towards the store, "Robin! Roland!" She called out, looking around her, trying to find them in the crowd, they'd already left the front of the shop and walked away to wherever they were going, but she still carried on, moving past Hamley's in the direction he had told her they were leaving in, scanning faces frantically, trying to find them, but it was useless, they weren't there, they'd gone and she lost any chance of finding them again. "Robin! Roland!" She shouted once more, still going, her feet not allowing her to give up just yet, despite her head telling her that they were long gone.

She stopped and slumped against a wall, trying to catch her breath, they'd gone and she had lost them forever, lost something that could have been perfect. Who was she kidding though, it would have never worked, nothing ever did for her, she was destined to be alone, without anyone. If she had meant to be with them, it would have happened, they wouldn't have just walked away from each other, not without making sure that they had some way to contact each other first.

She rubbed a hand over her face, before shaking her head and standing back up again, what was done was done, she just had to get up and get on with her life, carry on and try to forget about the little boy and his father who had somehow crept under her defences and found a place in her heart. She cast one last glance to her left, just to make sure, that was when she spotted the green coat. Her eyes went wide and she was running again, before she could even process what was happening and make to change her mind, she was running down the busy streets of London, in heels!

"Robin!" she yelled, a smile working its way onto her face as she caught up and reached out to touch his coat, "Robin," she breathed. He turned around and the smile on her face immediately fell, along with all the relief that had flooded her veins, it wasn't him, it was just some man with the same coat and her heart clenched painfully in her chest, "sorry, I thought you were someone else," she whispered, looking down at the ground and trying not to cry.

She turned around and shook her head, before deciding to walk back to the hotel, where she would arrive late and probably get a telling off from Gold, but she didn't care, she had lost them forever and there wasn't anything she could do to fix that.


End file.
